


纽约好邻居游隼侠（原名Friendly Neighbourhood Falcon-Mage）

by NDYDDY2



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDYDDY2/pseuds/NDYDDY2
Summary: “告诉我你有地方住，孩子。”斯塔克几乎在恳求。至少这个哈利可以肯定地回答。“哦是的，我有。我的房子和我一起来了。”……“我改变主意了。你不是奥利弗·推斯特。你是多萝西。”多亏了古老且尊贵的布莱克家族遗传的偏执，哈利发现自己被困在一个充满超级英雄的世界里。彼得迷恋上了哈利，而托尼则觉得他的孩子们非常有趣。
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendly Neighbourhood Falcon-Mage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365134) by [Fregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fregor/pseuds/Fregor). 



> 这是一篇翻译文，非常感谢原作者的创作和授权！也非常感谢beta雪莲叶太太愿意帮我进行校对修改！
> 
> 第一次搞翻译，如果发现翻译错误欢迎捉虫！并不是严格按照原文翻译，有些地方进行了一些口语化通俗化的调整。

哈利倾斜翅膀绕过一座办公楼，利用上升气流飞得更高。

他在这个城市侦察了好几个星期，试图找到任何不寻常事件的迹象。

以曼哈顿中城为中心——几年前一个名为复仇者联盟的组织在这里击退了一支外星军队——哈利试着用一种结构化的侦查方法，扩展搜寻范围到曼哈顿的其他地方。这里似乎是大多数有新闻价值的事件发生的地方。

不幸的是到目前为止，哈利的寻查／行动仅仅锻炼了他的飞行能力和让他的思绪游走到超级英雄的后勤问题上。他们是否需要同时平衡超英行动日常工作？也许财富自由是做超级英雄的先决条件。不管怎样，几个星期以来的失败让哈利开始越来越不用心，直到他只是在城市上悠闲地飞着，三心二意地四处眺望。

事实上，他比起追踪超级英雄更感兴趣的是找到这个世界的“土著巫师”。对哈利来说不幸的是，这个世界上的魔法使用者似乎和他原本世界里的人一样致力于隐藏和保密。或者更确切地说，他们几乎同样封闭。他们似乎并不太关心哈利在麻瓜地区到处施展魔法，因为还没有任何执法部门来训斥他。并不是说哈利为了激怒他们故意这样做的……那过于不负责任了，咳。

无论如何，哈利几个月来没有在这个世界上找到任何巫师。但如果没有包围整个星球的大型魔法护罩，他还有可能相信这里没有任何的巫师。它比他听说过的任何魔法都要强大。事实上，哈利能来到这个世界，是因为星球的防护罩——显然是暂时性的——破坏了自然维度的屏障并且碎裂了。然后就在同一天内，这个护盾奇迹般地完好无损地重新出现在这个世界上，就好像它从来没有消失过一样。即使你的世界观里有魔法和黑魔王，这也是很难以置信的。

由于没有成功，他停止了搜寻魔法的迹象，转而开始寻找超级英雄。拥有奇特能力和经历的超级英雄可能会为他指明正确的方向，帮助他找到能够引导他回家的巫师。

今天，哈利的寻找超英之旅带他漫无目的地飞越了皇后区。尽管飞行很值得享受，但长达数小时的搜寻中他却一无所获。正在考虑收工回家的时候，一个红蓝相间的模糊物体从离他只有1英尺远的地方和他擦肩而过。

不用说，哈利受到了惊吓，而由此产生的动荡才是导致他一头撞上办公楼窗户的唯一罪魁祸首。幸运的是，由于哈利悠闲的飞行速度，他没有受到任何真正的撞击伤害。不幸的是，这确实让他一时昏了过去，所以他并没有及时纠正自己错误的飞行姿态，而是像一块石头向着水泥地面坠落。

当哈利堪堪醒来发现自己即将撞上人行道，突然不知从哪儿冒出来一根粘乎乎的绳粘在了他的胸口上，像蹦极绳子一样拉紧将他弹回到那个刚才导致他差点出事故的恶棍身边。

“哎呀，对不起， 我的错！” 红蓝相间的……男人——那绝对是一个穿着紧身衣的人类男性——边说边用更多的粘性绳索在建筑物周围荡来荡去，就像某种都市人猿泰山。事实上，系在哈利胸前的绳子可以让他面向前方，所以他可以很清楚地看到城市泰山展示着丛林之王般的身材和柔韧性。如果像一只设计糟糕的风筝一样被拖在某人身后不是那么不体面的话，他甚至可以享受这种体验。

因此，带着一种矛盾的解脱，哈利尴尬地滑落了到了都市泰山刚刚落地的低矮建筑上，同时脱离他的阿尼马格斯形象。他堪堪来得及变出自己的手臂，避免了脸栽到屋顶的碎石上的结局。站起来掸去手上的灰，哈利试图从现在没有羽毛的胸前取下那根粘粘的绳子，但是发现它粘得很紧。

“哦，哇。 嘿。 所以你是……嗯，人形猎鹰，猎鹰形人类？？很抱歉网弄脏了你！呃……它们几个小时后就会溶解？嘿，呃，你叫什么名字？不，等等，让我猜猜，嗯……猎鹰小子（Falcon-guy）……猎鹰人（Falcon man）？啊！等等，不行。已经有一位猎鹰了。嗯……你能变成其他动物吗？因为我很确定那家伙现在是个战犯……哦，我知道了！ 你可以——”

“你可以叫我 Peregrine（游隼）。” 哈利打断了他的话，放弃了对蜘蛛网的研究。 如果他让城市泰山继续下去，他最终会得到一个可怕的鸟人绰号。至少Peregrine这个名字很有意义，有的父母甚至可能会考虑给孩子起这个名字。好吧……只有巫师父母会这样考虑。如果简称为Pippin（皮平）的话，甚至可以作为劫道者的绰号。

“游隼！好的，酷，很酷！我是蜘蛛侠……啊，你，呃……是个超级英雄……对吧?” 那个家伙，蜘蛛侠，坐立不安地问。 “我的意思是，哈哈……只是因为你的脸部看起来有点阴暗，不是说你像一个恶棍……或者其他什么……哈……”他怯怯地挠着脖子后面，试图假装自己在开玩笑。他的紧张哈利没有注意到，因为他正忙着处理这个问题——是的，城市泰山真的在问他是不是某种漫画风格的反派角色。

与此同时，因为哈利并没有直接而强烈地否认城市泰山对他是反派恶棍的猜测，对方开始显得越来越不自在。哈利正在思考是否只带一个面具来遮住他的脸会更容易些。然而在他出发去侦察之前，他穿上了一件他以前从未穿过的猩红色的龙皮夹克。这件夹克是韦斯莱双胞胎送给他们“保密人”的礼物，并在兜帽上施了咒语，可以有效地隐藏他的面部和身份。不过，似乎有一小部分英雄人物认为这让他看起来像个罪犯。

”呃，没有。 我不是坏人。” 哈利直截了当地回答道，这个拐弯抹角的指责还是让他有点转不过弯，但他很快就恢复过来了。“准确地说，我也不会称自己为超级英雄……”考虑到这一点，他的语气慢了下来。“我想这取决于你问的对象。” 他回避了这个问题。事实上，从他一岁开始，他就被大多数巫师团体称为英雄。而尽管他确实在伏地魔的最终毁灭中扮演了重要角色，但他并不是唯一的贡献者。他也不认为杀死一个人——即使是像伏地魔这样邪恶得无可救药的人——可以使他被定义为英雄。

“什么让某个人可以称为超级英雄?” 哈利对自己脱口而出这句话感到惊讶。如果滑稽变宽的眼孔和几乎像猫头鹰一样的歪头是某种迹象，人猿泰——蜘蛛侠也一定感到惊讶。 

”嗯，什么?” 蜘蛛侠快速地问。

哈利还没来得及让蜘蛛侠不必追究，对方就振奋起来，笨拙地试图回答。“呃，我认为超级英雄是呃，呃，是那种拥有特殊能力的人。比如穿着战衣的钢铁侠先生，或者拥有超强力量的美国队长，但不是，呃……重要的不仅仅是拥有力量。也和你认为自己可以利用这种力量来保护别人并且确实行动了有关系，因为能力越大，责任越大。” 蜘蛛侠满怀激情地说。

“嗯……” 哈利低声说。 蜘蛛侠的长篇大论显然很有说服力。他思索着蜘蛛侠的话和邓布利多的信念是多么相似。邓布利多认为你应该永远选择做正确的事情，而不是选择简单的事情。也许这就是哈利在战后所缺少的。他不再有什么人生目标，以至没有意识到他可以融入社会并真正帮助别人。

好吧……也许回去以后这个想法就不怎么样了。他几乎不可能踏入魔法世界而不被粉丝或记者包围，而如果他曾试图用能力帮助麻瓜的话，他早就已经被傲罗逮捕了。不过在这里，似乎没有任何巫师政府强制要求魔法界要与麻瓜们分开。在这里，他可以使用他的魔法来帮助普通人，并再次给自己一些目标。并不是说他会轻易放弃回家的机会，而是如果他不得不自己想出一个回去的办法的话，那将需要时间，而同时他可以干点别的。还有……

哈利突然把注意力转移到了蜘蛛侠身上，恰好蜘蛛侠试图靠近偷看哈利兜帽下的脸，结果却吓到打了个趔趄。 “你会教我吗?” 哈利无视对方想要看到自己的脸、或者想看看是否有脸的企图问道。虽然哈利可以独自开始他的……事业？但 做一个超级英雄，由一个似乎已经知道自己该做什么的人来给他指点迷津，总比独自摸索直到他掌握窍门要好得多。

“我可以给你学费。” 没有即刻得到答复的哈利添加筹码。他的一大堆黄金随他来到了这个世界，考虑到他家乡的汇率，这些黄金在这里的价值远远超出了他的预期。

“什么？ 嘿，不！ 我不是——你……看，我只是有点……惊讶你想让我帮你。我不会收你的钱的。如果我这么做了，那还算什么英雄呢?” 蜘蛛侠回答得很爽朗。他的语气让哈利不禁认为他正在面具后面高兴地咧着嘴笑。

他不想要让蜘蛛侠花时间帮忙而不给他任何好处，但是他能从蜘蛛侠的语气中辨认出那种骄傲的影子。 那让哈利想起了罗恩拒绝接受他“施舍”的每一个瞬间。

没关系，哈利可以找到另一种方式来回报他的好意。这似乎意味着在以后的相处中密切观察蜘蛛侠，从而找到一个适合的方法？但这是哈利应该做的不是嘛。

“你的电话号码是多少？我明天巡逻前会发短信给你，你可以加入和我一起。”蜘蛛侠的声音把哈利从他那高尚的计划中惊醒过来。

”呃，我其实没有手机。我刚来这里，还没来得及去买。” 哈利说，严格来说没有在撒谎。他也许应该考虑买个手机什么的。在这个世界上，它们似乎是沟通的必要工具。“我今晚就去买一个手机，你留下你的电话号码，然后我给你发个呃……短信？” 哈利悄悄地从口袋里幻变出一支笔和一本记事本。

“好的，没问题。” 蜘蛛侠快活地说，把电话号码给了哈利。

“太好了，谢谢你。那我们明天见？” 哈利问道。 如果他今天还想拿到一个手机的话，他得赶紧行动了。

“好！” 蜘蛛侠再次高兴地大叫起来，好像反倒是哈利帮了他的忙似的。 “哦，糟糕。” 他看了看时间说。“我要迟到了。明天见！” 他跳下楼荡向隔壁建筑的时候对身后大声地说。

哈利看着他从一幢楼跳到另一幢楼，然后在远处消失。

“我很期待！”

tbc（20\7\18）


	2. Chapter 2

“我靠！这家伙想让你成为他的导师还是什么? ”内德在他和彼得离开化学课的时候叫了起来。这是他们今天的最后一节课，他们很快就被潮水般涌入大厅的学生卷进了人流中。

“嗯，基本上是这样。”彼得心烦意乱地咕哝着，忙着检查是否有其他学生在偷听。

“伙计！太棒了! ”内德激动得近乎尖叫。“你一定要把我介绍给他！他是新来的对吧？那当人们开始议论他，就像‘你看到那个新家伙游隼！’然后我会可以这样说’我的兄弟游隼？是的，我们认识很久了。’他们会说‘但是他是新来的！’ 我会说‘是的，但是我在他出名之前就认识他了。’ 然后——”

“嘿！嘿，伙计，别这样。我甚至还没带他去巡逻呢。”内德还没来得及说完，彼得就打断了他。在得知彼得是蜘蛛侠的几个月后，内德仍然几乎每周都会发现一些令他热血沸腾的新东西。

“是啊，但是拜托，老兄，多久才有机会第一个见到一个新的超级英雄！我想知道他是否也需要一个幕后的人。不是说我有抛弃你的意思！哦哦哦，你说他很年轻，对吧？你可以成立自己的超级英雄团队！就像复仇者联盟的年轻版一样，而我就是你们的幕后指挥! ”

彼得已经拒绝了加入真正的复仇者联盟的邀请，所以他没有那么激动。

虽然这个提议最终被证实是斯塔克先生的一次考验，但彼得还是做出了这个决定。因为他意识到自己还没有准备好一辈子当蜘蛛侠，尽管那跟他终究成为一个复仇者一样不可避免。此外，作为一个小的义务治安维护员也有好处，使他能够留心关注可能因为成为官方的复仇者需要执行公职任务而忽略的麻烦，并且他获得了亲自帮助人们的满足感。

“我不是说他是，你知道，年轻的。”彼得回答说，希望在内德满怀憧憬之前阻止他胡思乱想。“我想他大概25岁左右……肯定没有大多数复仇者那么老……我想。他戴着兜帽而且脸部是令人毛骨悚然的阴影……事实上，他说自己是新来的，这让人觉得很奇怪。就我所知，他可能是一个上千岁的外星人……天啊！你觉得他会是外星人吗? ”彼得觉得这个猜测太合理了，便问道。

“我不知道，伙计……你不是说他的口音听起来像英国人吗? ”内德听起来有点半信半疑。

“没错! ”彼得惊呼道，然后才意识到他需要解释。“上周我问了斯塔克先生其他复仇者的情况——我的意思是，不是那些犯罪分子，而是像托尔和班纳博士，他抱怨说托尔有莎士比亚式的口音听起来太奇怪了。所以完全可能有外星人说话都像英国人。”考虑到过去几年世界上发生的所有疯狂的事情，在彼得能找到一些像样的证据以前他不会排除任何可能性。

“我还是不敢相信托尼·斯塔克给了你一个真正的实习机会。”内德精神恍惚地说，一点没有掩盖他的关注点。

告诉你，彼得也不敢置信。

斯塔克先生在彼得通过成为复仇者联盟的成员资格考试后几天联系了他，邀请彼得正式去斯塔克企业实习。显然斯塔克先生认为，如果他曾更积极主动地指导彼得，那与秃鹫的纠纷是可避免的。

在斯塔克先生作为斯塔克工业研发部门负责人的正式邀请下，彼得成为了他的个人实习生。但实际上，在斯塔克先生的指导下，这份工作包括超级英雄培训、升级和维护他的战衣，还加入了一些工程项目，使书面记录看起来没毛病。不过说实话，当一个人直接在托尼· 斯塔克手下实习的时候，这些都是可以预料到的。

每隔一个星期的周六，彼得都会被哈皮开车带到复仇者联盟的基地，这样他们就可以利用那里的训练设施和实验室，在那边进行“蜘蛛侠”的实习。另一方面，工程项目是在斯塔克工业纽约分公司的斯塔克先生的个人实验室里进行的，值得一提的是作为实习生他可以使用斯塔克先生的私人实验室，这些工作大部分都是彼得在放学后的自由时间里完成。彼得因此松了一口气，这意味着他再也不用在学校的实验室里合成蛛丝液体。

这个算是天上掉下来的馅饼的实习工作的最大好处是，在彼得的多次说服后，斯塔克先生同意重新解锁制服上的凯伦的人工智能系统了。不过条件是彼得必须脚踏实地的完成训练模块才能解锁辅助轮协议，而不是再次让他的朋友内德黑进去。

不用说，这是彼得梦想成真了。

“所以你告诉托尼·斯塔克你要见这个游隼了吗? ”内德的问题把彼得从他的实习的白日梦中拉了出来。

“什么？没有…为什么？你觉得我应该告诉他吗? ”彼得猜他知道为什么内德会这么想。游隼穿着（蛇皮？）夹克、兜帽在脸部投下阴影的样子的确看起来有点不老实。这个兜帽特别令人毛骨悚然。前一天彼得趁着游隼分神的时候设法近距离观察了一下，仍然什么也看不见。就好像世界上本来应该有个头的那个地方是一个空洞。尽管如此，他还是看起来不像一个坏人。

“别看我。你才是那个都认识他们两个的人。”奈德转开了头。好吧，有道理，尽管如此……除非万不得已，彼得并不想把斯塔克先生牵扯进来。他知道这是不负责任的，但他禁不住诱惑。一个新的超级英雄要求彼得·帕克给他们指点迷津，这极大地增强了他的自信心。好吧，虽然准确来说他请教的是蜘蛛侠，但意义是一样的。

“不，不会有事的。我是说……斯塔克先生很有可能已经知道了呢。你也知道，他可以看到我制服上的录像。”不过斯塔克先生告诉过彼得，除非彼得提到巡逻时发生了什么不寻常的事情，他是不会想到窥探彼得的隐私的。

一辆汽车的喇叭声打断了他们的谈话，彼得抬头看见内德的妈妈不耐烦地在接孩子的队伍中挥手。实际上，在看了时间之后，彼得意识到自己需要行动起来。

“对不起，内德，我必须走了，2:39要去熟食店见游隼。”他赶在内德提出更多关于去见新超级英雄的要求之前说。“我明天会告诉你进展的！”他头也不回地喊，已经开始慢跑向公交车站。如果他赶快点的话，他可能在下午2：16就到达皇后桥。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

哈利跌跌撞撞地走到厨房吃早饭，原来的格里莫广场12号住宅大厅里回荡着寂寞，这让他几乎希望克利切还在。小精灵的态度在把雷古勒斯偷来的魂器销毁后有了很大的改善，尽管他从未失去他对血统的根深蒂固的偏见。事实上，如果他不是因为年老已然逝世，出现在一个到满世界都是麻瓜的世界里也能让他瞬间死亡了，所以这是一个有争议的问题。尽管如此，如果克利切在哈利修整房子的时候在场的话，他也许可以给哈利一些建议，这样就可以避免这场混乱了。

起初，哈利以为战后他得到的关注会逐渐减少，到时他就能按计划继续进行傲罗训练了。然而事情却是这样的：虽然最初的狂热很快平息下来，但它只是为所有疯狂的跟踪者和侵略性的记者让开了路。因为这个原因，哈利在改变格里莫广场的防御布置的时候可能有点过于急促和草率。

那时，在他彻底弄清楚原有的防护魔法之前随意摆弄它们似乎是解决他的问题的完美方案。好吧至少他当时是这么想的。

可预期的是，遗传偏执和暴躁疯狂基因的布莱克家族的魔法防护是……过火的。不过，值得称赞的是，他们在布莱克家图书馆里的一个书册里彻底的记录下了任何增加和变化，甚至还有为满足各种需求而预先设定的魔咒安排清单。格里莫广场是一个名副其实的要塞，几个世纪以来，布莱克们不断地更新、增加、给这些魔法供能。

不幸的是，布莱克家族对于“合理防护”并没有恰当的理解。集成到整个防护体系中的大多数反咒选项都是以致命性开始、并以丧心病狂结束。

由于哈利并没有抵御入侵军队的需求，而是想要阻挡丽塔•斯基特式的记者以及防止狂热的粉丝们闯入他的内衣抽屉，所以他不太热衷于把随便敲他家门的人以洛夫克拉夫特式[注1]的恐怖方式杀死。

谢天谢地，他拥有其他选项。看起来布莱克家族确实偶尔会有一个精神健全的成员，导致防护里有一系列的非致命的设置可以选择。事实上，当小天狼星在哈利四年级学期末住进了这所房子时，防护就已经调到了其中的一个档位。诚然，现在房子不再有赤胆忠心咒的额外保护，但是即使是非致命的防护魔法，当时的防护也没有调到最高的档位。

在看了所有的选择之后，哈利最终选择了一个预先设定好的方案。根据手册，这个方案声称能够保证不让未经授权的人进入，而且也不会实际上地伤害任何试图闯入的人。考虑被布莱克家族归类为非致命性的选项内容，这第二点至关重要。哈利打了个寒战。有时候，死亡是一种更仁慈的选择。

这第二点也是哈利跌倒到这个世界的原因。通常情况下，当布莱克家族的防御魔法被设置为完全禁止未经授权的人员进入时，无论在什么情况下，最后都会有一个致命的手段。毕竟从布莱克的角度来看，没有一个防御是绝对可靠的。如果一个敌人坚持不懈地要通过他们的防御，那么最好是将入侵者永久清除。

然而，将房子设定为不能伤害入侵者后，哈利在不知不觉中采用了另一种最后手段来防止入侵，即把房子从入侵者附近搬走。

如果你事先已经在一个备用的位置给房子设置好了一个锚点的话，这一切就将很完美。而如果你不是很清楚自己在做什么，那么……在一个聪明的、即使是精神不正常的粉丝试图派他的家养小精灵去偷他的内裤时，哈利有幸亲身体会到没有锚点的防御魔法会采取什么措施。

作为一个纯血家族，布莱克家族对那些他们认为不那么重要的生物的能力不屑一顾。考虑到所有的不便之处，他们最终没有设置阻止家养小精灵的进入的防护措施。因此，当家养小精灵试图进入时，作为所有非致命性的最后防御手段，房子从格里莫广场12号的位置移走了。由于没有锚点固在任何其他地方，房子开始不受时空限值地漂流。如果不是因为这个新的世界上的星球魔法护罩受到了干扰并吸引了房子，它可能会永远地漂流下去。

尽管哈利很感激他无需继续漂流，他仍然需要找到一种方法回到他自己的世界。到目前为止，与蜘蛛侠一起训练似乎是他目前的最佳选择。

他花了整个上午的其余时间和下午的开头时段，阅读一些和防护魔法相关的笔记。尽管在他知晓前自动防故障设置就把他送到了这个世界，但从那时起哈利就开始在布莱克图书馆搜寻任何关于它的信息。他找到为防护魔法设置辅助锚点的信息时间已经太晚了，但哈利认为他现在可以用它来使他的生活更便捷一点。目前，这座房子在香港，它刚进入这个世界就降落在这里。只要稍稍调整一下，哈利确信他就可以把房子搬到纽约，因为他现在大部分时间都在那里度过。

然而，这些以后再说。在整理好笔记并确保他的夹克和隐藏魔法到位之后，哈利最后一次掏出他的新手机查看并确认了他的和蜘蛛侠见面的地址。

他昨晚去了一家手机店，当面对几十款可供选择的手机时，他完全迷失了方向。谢天谢地，他很快就被一个热情助人的销售员搭讪了，尽管她在得知他的预算后可能有点过于热情了。

她十分热忱地试图让哈利理解他为什么绝对需要市场上最新的斯塔克手机。哈利可以看到全息3D辅助显示器的吸引力，而透明的主屏幕也很不错。他只是不确定这个手机四位数的价格是否值得，因为有些智能手机的价格只有四分之一，而且似乎也可以做任何哈利需要的事。

无论如何，哈利已经可以给蜘蛛侠发信息，让他组织一次联合巡逻了。他甚至还设法搞清楚了如何使用他手机上的地图应用程序，找到他明天会面地点。考虑到手机操作很直观，他相当肯定一个五岁的孩子也能做到这一点。也许这笔钱花的还是挺值。

当哈利幻影移形到目的地的时候，蜘蛛侠并没有出现在会面的地方，所以他变成了阿尼马格斯形态，以保持警惕并避免引起注意。

哈利只是在到达这个新世界前的几个星期才学会变形，因此他还需要慢慢习惯于像鸟一样行动。至少他把自己关在家里躲避那些疯子的那段时间还是有好处的。尽管他在搜寻过程中得到了很多练习，他还是为自己天生的飞行天赋感到高兴。

他在熟食店附近转了一圈，睁大鹰眼寻找那个红色和蓝色的斑点……在那里！正在从南边的屋顶上过来。哈利计划了一条拦截路线，然后俯冲了下去。

尽管他的本能敦促他应该在捕猎中保持沉默，他还是兴奋地尖叫起来。骑扫帚无法比拟每小时200英里的极速俯冲、和仅仅通过对折叠的翅膀进行微小的调整就可以灵敏地控制的飞行。哈利在空中急速飞行，以确保他的前进的方向正好领先在迅速前进的红色和蓝色的身体前一点。当他不假思索地伸出了爪子准备抓住猎物时，他的猎物在第六感的警告下改变了方向，发射出蜘蛛网荡开了，使得游隼只抓住了空气。

他张开翅膀停止俯冲，重新回到一定的高度。平稳下来后，隧道视觉[注2]迅速消退，他意识到自己放任了动物的本能，几乎攻击了蜘蛛侠。现在蜘蛛侠正站在一栋建筑物的边上警惕地注视着他。

哈利落到下方蜘蛛侠所在的屋顶上，并在着陆的时候变形了。这平稳降落的动作绝对没有花了他数小时来练习。

“嗯，游隼? ”蒙面英雄从上面询问，看起来准备好在被攻击时跳开。

梅林，这太尴尬了。哈利知道他俯冲的时候他的本能是如何作用的，他应该为此做好准备，而不是让自己的理智在狩猎中消失。操蛋。

“对不起！我，呃……该死的，我不是故意的！”哈利试图解释。“这是猛禽的本能。我，呃……我有点……被你是猎物的想法冲昏了脑。”哈利匆匆忙忙地说完，好像这样会让它听起来更好似的。他给人留下了多么糟糕的印象啊。

有趣的是，告诉蜘蛛侠他实际上一直被当作猎物产生了与哈利预期相反的结果。蜘蛛侠似乎忘记了警惕，跳到哈利附近的屋顶上，像一只好奇的小鸟一样歪着头。

“哦？那么... 这是否意味着你变形时真的是一只猛禽？我只是一直以为这仅仅是一种身体上的转变，但如果你有不同的本能，那么它一定有精神方面的改变。我的意思是，当你像那样的时候，你不可能是一只普通的猛禽，否则你会去猎杀其他的鸟类或者其他什么，所以你必须对它有一些控制。这是怎么做到的? ”

哈利被连珠炮似的问题打得有点晕头转向。梅林，就像赫敏看到有人给她看一个她觉得很有趣的复杂咒语一样。

“嗯。”哈利犹豫了一下，逐渐跟上了蜘蛛侠的思路。他不确定他应该在这里解释多少。他的第一反应是粉饰细节，并解释说这只是这个世界上一些居民发展出来的一种天赋。但是，这个反应是由于他被教导要遵守保密法规，而这个法规并不存在于这个世界。而且……如果他不断地需要为他在英雄行动中使用的魔法找借口的话，学习做英雄可能会有点困难。

“对不起，嗯。你用不着……我是说我只是好奇。我不会去——”哈利犹豫地太久，蜘蛛侠又开始退缩了。

“不，没关系。”哈利打断了他话，做出了决定。“只是解释起来有点复杂。你对魔法了解多少？” 希望他不会因为相信世界上存在魔法而被嘲笑。

“你是说像洛基，雷神先生的兄弟? ”啊，对……这里曾经有过北欧诸神。有趣的是，这些传说和在他原来的世界的很相似，但是据他所知，雷神和谎言之神并没有出现在那里。

“嗯，我不确定……我从未看到过他使用的魔法。”并不是说它应该有很大的不同。据他所知，不管是那种派别，魔术都必须遵循相同的基本法则。

“好吧，斯塔——我是说钢铁侠先生说过，雷神先生说在阿斯加德，魔法和科学是一回事，所以我认为魔法只是非常先进的技术……不过我不知道它是如何创造幻象和让人瞬间移动的。我的意思是，我很肯定洛基在攻击的时候没有用任何科技产品，否则有人会把它从他身上拿下来，所以我认为还有更多的解释。”

这和哈利对一个先进的魔法社会的期望差不多。

“是的，我想……差不多是这样。我可能会说魔术和科技是运用科学的不同的方法，呃，不知道这样解释说不说得通。我想它们可以混为一谈——”至少在这个世界上是这样。这个世界上游离魔力的量多到令人发疯。在他习惯之前他近乎窒息在魔力之下。“如果阿斯加德像我想的那么先进，那就说得通了。如果钢铁侠的盔甲也有类似的功能，我也不会感到惊讶。”

这似乎激起了蜘蛛侠的兴趣，使他兴奋和好奇得几乎跳了起来……那很可爱。哈利甚至可能要重新估计一下他的年龄了。他看起来如此年轻，会称呼别人为“先生”，而且容易激动。可能在21岁或20岁以下…… 这与哈利的18岁的年龄相差无几，即使是在麻瓜的寿命较短的情况下。

“好吧，别认为我的话题不会回到你可以用魔法把自己变成一只猛禽上。在我们开始巡逻之前，我至少需要知道你还能做些什么。但是……嗯我很确定斯塔克先生对魔法的了解不足以让他在盔甲上使用魔法，我已经帮助他改进了几次盔甲，除非我漏掉了什么，我知道盔甲是科技产物……高科技的，是的，当然，但是这两者之间有什么区别，能让一些东西称为魔法呢？因为你说得好像他们是分开的，但是……嗯？没有凯伦请不要……哦，糟糕……斯塔克先生！嗯，嗨。”彼得把话说到一半，稍稍转过身去，把手指放在耳朵上，开始和不在场的某个人说话。“等等！等一下，斯塔克先生。”他转身面对哈利，脸上流露出尴尬的神情。“嗯，对不起，游隼。斯塔克先生刚刚通过我制服里的AI凯伦打电话给我。他……有点像我制服的赞助人。能给我点时间吗? ”考虑到他戴着一个全面罩，他露出一个惊人有效的狗狗眼。一定是因为他面具上奇怪的护镜。

“好的，嗯，没问题。”哈利不假思索地脱口而出。就好像他可以拒绝那种眼神似的。

蜘蛛侠低声说了句谢谢，看起来松了一口气，然后跳到屋顶的另一边继续和托尼·斯塔克说话。尽管哈利还是个刚到这个世界的新人，但他知道托尼·斯塔克在这里有多出名。他短暂地考虑是否要施展偷听的魔法，以便他能够听到对话，但最终还是决定不这么做。到目前为止，蜘蛛侠一直对他很好很慷慨，他不想用偷听私人谈话来报答他。

谈话很快就结束了，但是从蜘蛛侠走回来时垂头丧气的肩膀来看，谈话并没有像他希望的那样顺利。

“那么……”蜘蛛侠不舒服地抓着脖子后面，拖着脚走了过来。哈利不认为他有一个好消息。“嗯... 那么，嗯……你介意去见斯塔克先生吗？”蜘蛛侠快速含糊的说道。

“对不起，什么? ”哈利惊讶地脱口而出。并不是说他没听懂蜘蛛侠在说什么。他和赫敏多年的友谊如果没有别的什么好处，至少给了他一种解码含糊其辞的话的天赋。他只是不明白为什么像托尼·斯塔克这样的人物会有兴趣认识一些新的“超级英雄” ，而且这些人甚至还没有展示出他的超能力。

“对不起，嗯……因为他为我做了制服，嗯，就像我说的，是我的赞助商，如果他愿意的话，他可以看到我制服上的摄像头录像。”这一点也不令人担忧。“我的意思是，他通常不会这么做，如果我知道他在看，我肯定会提到的。”大概是因为哈利泄露了什么惊慌的表现，他才胡言乱语地说出来的。“对不起，我之前可能应该提到这一点，但我真的没有想太多。我的意思是，他有点照顾我，以确保我像没头苍蝇一样乱撞，但他通常不查看录像，除非我告诉他我在巡逻时候看到了什么奇怪的事。他说他在衣服里装了一个协议，如果我经常提到他，他就会收到提醒。”是的，哈利不确定他有多相信斯塔克的话，即使蜘蛛侠似乎被说服了。“但是，嗯，他查看了录像，有点……嗯，他不确定是否真的可以信任你。没有找到你的身份之类的让他有些紧张，我感觉很抱歉，他有时似乎不太懂得什么是隐私。”

啊，操。很显然，他遇到了托尼·斯塔克的门徒，并且表现得像一个潜在的危险的、可疑的会魔法的人试图接近他，斯塔克认为他是一个威胁。波特运气又来了！

“不管怎样，他真的很想见你，他说如果你要和我一起巡逻，你需要知道一些关于协议的事情。”哦，梅林，那个狗狗眼又回来了。“我们能在巡逻前去见见他吗? ”

哦，该死。他要怎么逃避这次见面……不。等等。他为什么要逃避。斯塔克或许会怀疑他的动机，但是哈利什么时候才能再次得到机会和这个世界上最有关系、最受尊敬的英雄之一交谈呢。这实际上可能会让他在寻找这个世界上会用魔法的人的方面取得一些进展。如果有任何一个超级英雄知道这些信息的话，那一定是斯塔克。

此外，如果事态发展不对，他还可以幻影移形。这个世界上这么做确实会更困难，可能是因为更多的游离魔力。但即使是跨越了大洲，他今天只幻影显现了一次，所以他至少可以再幻影移形一次。

“好吧，我们在哪儿见他? ”希望会面地点不是太远，他仍然想在见面后去巡逻。

“只需要几分钟还有我认为他想和你解决的协议可能会包括一些法律问题，所以你最好去把它解决掉，以防万一——等等……你答应要去了吗? ”蜘蛛侠听起来不相信。他可能以为哈利会更不情愿。事实上，如果哈利不是有其他理由见斯塔克的话，他确实会反抗地更厉害。

“是的，听起来很重要。我可不想意外地触犯法律。”他可是一个遵纪守法的模范公民，咳咳。通常，如果他触犯了法律，他是完全有理由或者至少是有意地这么做的。

“哦，太棒了。”蜘蛛侠有点平淡地回答，用他变小了的护镜满腹狐疑地看着他。

“那么……我们要去哪儿? ”在蜘蛛侠继续盯着哈利看时，哈利催促道。

“对，抱歉。他会在斯塔克大厦和我们见面。他会派车来接我们。”哦，对了，在哈利到这里之前不久新闻里有一些关于大厦里的斯塔克在最后时刻退出了一件生意的争论。哈利没有忽略在蜘蛛侠问他是否要去之前一辆车已经停在附近了。也许蜘蛛侠本来是要告诉哈利他需要去斯塔克大厦而不是问他想不想去。

“嘿，游隼。”蜘蛛侠犹豫地引起他的注意。“或许你可以做些什么，让你的帽子不那么…… 让人害怕。我不是说这看起来很糟糕，但是宇宙空洞的样子让你看起来有点危险。”

啊，隐藏的魔法。甚至对于习惯了魔法的巫师们来说，通常认为这有点令人不安。如果你不是的话可能更糟糕。值得庆幸的是，这个咒语是相当灵活的。起初他把它设置成完全隐藏，因为实际上他并没有打算在使用它的时候与任何人互动。也许他应该把眼睛露出来，把脸下半部分的不透明度降低一点。这至少会让它看起来更像是阴影，而不是“宇宙中的空洞”。

“怎么样，好些了吗? ”哈利在调整后问道。可能不能很好的保护他的身份，但它仍然应该可以从面部识别技术中隐藏他。

“呃，没有。不，真的没有。”蜘蛛侠明显地打了个寒战。好吧。斯塔克已经通过录像看到了他的样子，在私下见面时候看起来也不会那么糟糕……对吧？

蜘蛛侠被他制服上的一些东西分散了注意力，可能是人工智能又在和他说话了，梅林，他的生活越来越奇怪了，开始涉及人工智能和超级英雄了。

”嘿游隼，车来了。”蜘蛛侠招呼哈利，有辆贵得离谱的车停在他们下面的路边。哈利衷心喜欢他不会后悔他此刻的选择。

[注1]洛夫克拉夫特式：霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉夫特是美国恐怖，科幻与奇幻小说作家，尤以其怪奇小说著称。洛夫克拉夫特最著名的作品是后来被称为“克苏鲁神话”的一系列小说。上世纪以洛夫克拉夫特为首的一帮作家共同创造了一个怪异的神话体系，作为开创人洛夫克拉夫特的名字成为这个体系的代称。洛夫克拉夫特式即克苏鲁式（一般简称“克系”）的恐怖风格。在克苏鲁传说的小说故事中，角色可能会因探究过深或通过一些机遇遭遇“不可直视”的存在，而他们的结果大多数是死亡和陷入疯狂。

[注2]隧道视觉：隧道视觉是指失去了中心视觉的外围视觉，视野中只指剩下了一个狭窄的圆形隧道式的区域。猛禽在俯冲时“狩猎本能”会让它们出现隧道视觉，一方面是保护眼球，一方面也是为了盯紧猎物。但是随着俯冲高度的降低，视野会越来越窄，最终可能会导致猎物在最后关头躲到视线盲区，从而成功逃脱。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游隼在俯冲阶段的最快时速可达300多千米每小时，是世界上飞行速度最快的鸟类，也是最适应在城市中生活的猛禽。这就是为什么作者选择用游隼做哈利阿尼马格斯形态的原因吧。


	4. Chapter 4

去斯塔克大厦的车程寂静而尴尬。

蜘蛛侠给这个名字叫哈皮的可怜男司机一个欢快的问候，进入了汽车，却只得到了隔板升起的回应。这给哈利留下了非常无礼的印象，并为接下来的路程定下了基调。

哈利自己也好不到哪里去，因为他知道自己正在被摄像头记录着。他所做所说的任何事都会被监控，甚至事后会被托尼·斯塔克和其他知情人播放。这并不鼓励他随意的交谈。唯一让人感到安慰的是这趟行程相当短，只有15分钟的车程。

到达目的地后，他们在建筑物下面的一个私人停车场下了车。哈利跟着蜘蛛侠进入了一个电梯，貌似是独立的。在那里他们听到了一个电子声音的问候。

“下午好，蜘蛛侠，游隼先生。老板在实验室里等你们。”电梯开始升高。

“谢谢星期五。”蜘蛛侠热情地回答。显然他认识说话的人。哈利歪着头发问。

“哦，对不起，那是星期五，斯塔克先生的人工智能。她基本上管着整个大厦。”蜘蛛侠漫不经心地告诉他，就像完全没有意识到这有多么令人担忧。如果哈利一会儿被逼至角落的话，他能幻影移形出去真是件好事。

在余下的漫长的电梯旅程中哈利一直保持安静，显然目的地是最高的楼层之一。他暂时不想再听到任何令人不安的消息了。

到了正确的楼层后，他们在走了一小段路后，就沿着楼梯往下走，来到一个有玻璃墙的弧形房间。玻璃后的空间被分割成了三个独立的房间，里面装满了高科技设备，每一个房间都有一扇防护门，但只有一个里面有人。

蜘蛛侠朝着那个房间的门走去，那个门在他抵达之前就自动打开了。哈利试图跟上他。

“嘿，嘿，甘道夫[注1]，汝休想从此进入。[注2]这是一个没有巫师的区域。在这个实验室里，我们尊重宇宙的法则。”房间里的人大声叫住在门口的哈利。他大概是斯塔克吧。

“从什么时候开始的？”蜘蛛侠打趣道，继续走进房间。

但是哈利很困惑，难道不是斯塔克要求他来这里的吗？

“我很尊重宇宙的法则……? ”他试探地说，希望这就是斯塔克想要的答案。对魔法来说这大部分都是真的。

“哈! 证明给我看。”斯塔克像每个一年级的学生那样，戏剧性地用手指着哈利说。

哦，他懂了。

“你是不是想挑衅我，从而让我允许你对我的魔法进行测试？” 哈利疑惑地问道。

斯塔克张口结舌地继续指着他，嘴巴张开又合上，好像无法反驳似的。哈利这下确信自己说中了。斯塔克不可能以为他的行为很隐晦吧？

斯塔克放下了手。

“有用吗？” 他问。

无论如何， 哈利不得不称赞他至少很大胆。

“一点都没用？无趣的家伙。”斯塔克咕哝着。他分散了一半的注意力，手里摆弄着某种哈利没注意到的全息图。“好吧，甘道夫，你的目的是什么？毕竟你出现的时间点可不太妙啊。 ” 看来审问开始了。

哈利没有太纠结，他意识到告诉斯塔克真相对他没有什么损失。

“我想……我的一位老教授曾经说过，总有一天，我们必须在做容易的事情和做正确的事情之间做出选择。我认为，如果我不努力利用自己的能力来帮助别人，那我就是在选择那个简单的选项。”这个解释已经足够无害了，斯塔克应该不会继续找茬……为什么斯塔克在呻吟？

“哦，该死，又来一个。”斯塔克双手捂住脸嘟哝道。在哈利弄清楚哪里出了问题之前，斯塔克已经恢复过来了。

“看，这真是……很甜密。[注3]光是听你讲话，我都能感觉到自己的牙齿在腐烂，但现在真的不是开始做超级英雄的最佳时机。这些协议还在不断修改，虽然我正在努力把它们变成一些有益的东西，而不仅仅是限制性的，但我还需要几个月的时间才能实现这些目标。目前，任何有特殊能力的人都必须签署这些文件并且受到监管，不管他们是否在使用自己的能力进行搏斗。在我把事情处理好前你最好低调行事。那边的睡衣宝宝之所以没有泄露自己的身份，是因为我亲自为他担保。但他如果不是未成年人并且只插手街头上的小打小闹，那么即使有我做担保这也不够。

“你在耍我。” 哈利脱口而出，无法掩饰他的怀疑。“他不可能小于二十岁！而即使对于一个二十岁的人来说，那肩膀和屁——咳咳，胳膊也太强壮了。”[注4] 他知道自己没有抓住要点，但是，真的，斯塔克不能指望他相信蜘蛛侠是未成年人。签署协议的人也绝对没谁真的相信这个。

斯塔克看起来忍不住要笑起来了，那个混蛋。

“没错，小红帽。睡衣宝宝可是一个彻头彻尾的拘留诱饵[注5]。所以不要打任何主意。”

“斯塔克先生! ”蜘蛛侠听起来很尴尬，但是他并没有否认。看起来他真的是个未成年人。

“梅林，在这里你们这些人吃的是什么，放射性维他命? ”

他们两个都不说话了，看来哈利有点太接近正确答案了。

呃，他这样毫无进展。斯塔克需要一个信任他的理由，否则他就会对哈利袖手旁观。如果他不打算把整个会面过程变得很糟糕的话，他没有太多的选择。在哈利还没来得及改变主意之前，他迅速地把兜帽掀了下来，把那个隐藏用的咒语取消了。

“听着，我们可以，嗯，可以重新开始吗? 我的名字是哈利波特。”斯塔克看起来很痛苦。

“哦，该死。你还是个孩子。”嘿！他没那么小。与此同时，蜘蛛侠在背景中发出了一种令人窒息的声音。

“请告诉我你父母知道这件事。”斯塔克边说边给了蜘蛛侠一个尖锐眼神。有一瞬间，斯塔克的脸上闪过一丝困惑，然后他了然地笑了起来。

“呃……”这太尴尬了。哈利在以前那个世界里从未需要亲口告诉其他人他是个孤儿。他几乎就是因此出名的。

“他们，嗯，在我还是个婴儿的时候就死了。”他不安地咕哝着。

斯塔克在一个沉重停顿后叹了口气，面色苍白。“其实你是奥利弗·推斯特[注6]对吗? ”他难以置信地说。“接下来你会告诉我，你被赶了出家门，现在不得不在街上游荡。”斯塔克了然地盯着他说，是的，斯塔克确实期待着这样的回应。

“我……没有被赶出门。”哈利含糊地说，也许带着点赌气。考虑到他在一个完全不同的宇宙中，他不能说他没有离开家，而且，他确实基本上一直“在街头徘徊”寻找魔法的迹象……

斯塔克又回到了痛苦的状态。

“告诉我你有地方住，孩子。”斯塔克几乎是在恳求。

至少这个问题他可以肯定地回答。

“哦，是的，我有。我的房子和我一起来的。”

这引起了斯塔克面无表情的凝视，甚至连蜘蛛侠都设法通过面具表现了不可置信的样子。斯塔克用口型说出了“房子和我一起来”这几个字，显然是想看看它们说出来是否更有意义。

“你——不，从头开始。”斯塔克要求道，显然放弃了。那好吧。哈利不喜欢袒露在人前，但是如果他想回家的话，他需要帮助。现在不是含糊其辞的时候。

他向两位英雄解释，他的房屋在受到攻击时是如何出现故障的(当然他并没有详细说明攻击的细节)，以及他的房屋是如何在维度之外自由漂流、直到因为这里的空间屏障出现故障而坠毁在香港。谢天谢地，两位英雄都没有怀疑，尽管斯塔克确实问了很多后续问题，详细了解了所涉及的确切日期和时间，并把哈利能记得的关于他到达时街上正在发生的战斗的一切信息都掏了出来。

“我改变主意了。”斯塔克宣布，暂时停止了拷问哈利。“你不是奥利弗·推斯特。你是多萝西[注7]。”他津津有味地结束了讲话。

哈利不喜欢这种比喻，而斯塔克则认为自己很机智。

“当然，真正的问题是……托托[注8]在哪里? ”他假笑着说。

像往常一样，无论何时何地狗狗被提及，哈利都会想起他的教父小天狼星。小天狼星肯定会觉得这个充满超级英雄的世界很滑稽。哈利是很不确定他是否会去做一个超级英雄。老实说，他可能更像是混乱阵营而不是秩序阵营的。

哈利的悲伤肯定流露了些许，因为斯塔克突然断开了眼神交流，开始滔滔不绝，就像他的话可以……冲淡他之前的言论。

“星期五，启动一个名为‘绿野仙踪的多萝西’的新项目文件，开始伪造新身份。”

“好的，老板。”斯塔克的人工智能的电子音欢快地说。

“孩子，我现在可能没有什么魔法拖鞋提供给你，但我可以帮你在这段时间里安顿下来。天啊，你比你想象地更需要这些。目前，一旦有人发现你，你将没有任何法律保护。你多大来着？十八？好的，不行。星期五，确保记录上他是十六。监护人手续难搞，但可克服，而且会给我更多的时间来推动协议的修订。至少他看上去够小。” 过分。

斯塔克现在状态很好，尽管哈利试图打断他，但他似乎并没有停下来的意思。哈利试图指出，他并不打算在这里待太长时间，以至于需要这些。但斯塔克只是忽略他并要求哈利谈论他过去生活中的细节，比如他的出生日期、他从小和谁一起生活、他去哪里旅行过、以及更多的东西。所有这些显然都是为了伪造一个与他过去的生活尽可能密切相关的记录，这样他就不会在被问到的时说错。这实际上是非常令人印象深刻的，如果不是斯塔克令人沮丧的无视他。

“学校……好了，孩子，听着。我可以在这里偷偷的帮你拿到高中的毕业证书，但是有一些问题。第一，一个16岁的孩子不去上学会很奇怪，而且在你更好地站稳脚跟之前，你不能吸引不必要的注意力。第二，你的记录越循规蹈矩、有越多的证人支持你的记录，就越不可能有人发现它是假的。你的成绩怎么样？ ”

哦，梅林。

“我……不太确定。”他支支吾吾地说。这个问题很难回答。

“你怎么能不确定呢? ”斯塔克听起来有些恼怒，但却妥协了。“至少告诉我你选了哪些科目。”

问题是，哈里并不特别想妥协。在他想要尽快回去的当下，他的背景到底需要多真实？考虑到这一点，这种做法显得有些过头了。他这样告诉斯塔克。

“听着，孩子，这比你想象的要重要。有很多人想尽一切办法弄懂超级英雄和他们的超能力。其中最糟糕的是国务卿罗斯，如果他得到任何借口他就会把你关起来研究。他以前试过。”斯塔克听起来真的很担心。

这听起来比哈利从媒体报道中得到的信息更糟糕。

“目前，未成年人仍然在法律监管的灰色地带，这意味着只要委员会相信我的监护足够到位，我就可以隐藏蜘蛛侠——或许加上你——的身份。”

斯塔克被蜘蛛侠惊讶的 “噢” 打断了。

“这就是……这就是你在渡轮事件后那么生气的原因吗，斯塔克先生? ”蜘蛛侠轻声问道。斯塔克疲惫地叹了口气。

“是啊，那件事掩盖起来可难了，睡衣宝宝。” 两人交换了眼神，而后斯塔克重新把注意力集中到了哈利身上。

“对，所以关键是，如果他们认为你是一个成年人，你就会被迫签署协议，暴露你的身份。但即使你接受我的监督，也总有可能有人发现你的身份，这时你需要尽可能做到无懈可击。”他强调。

哈利强迫自己思考斯塔克提出的观点，并权衡了进入高中对于找到回去的方法是否造成了阻碍。一方面，这使他无可避免地只能用目前的一小部分时间去搜索。但从另一方面来说，斯塔克至少需要和他保持一段时间的联系。这可能意味着，他可以利用斯塔克的资源使他的搜索更有效率，而不是他一直在使用的“希望偶然能发现些什么”的方法。

事实上，如果他不管整个身份问题，只专注于得到斯塔克的帮助，那么他将会利用斯塔克的关系、更多地进行公开的行动，而这会显著增加他被发现并陷入协议的风险。

但哈利意识到如果他有可能把蜘蛛侠卷入协议的浑水，那么斯塔克绝不会允许他们两个有所来往。因此哈利做出了决定。

“好吧，我明白你的意思了。”哈利让步了，然后意识到他听起来是多么得不知感恩。在斯塔克想方设法帮助他的时候，梅林，他表现得就像一个自命不凡的婊子。

“我，呃……感谢你对我的帮助，斯塔克先生。你真是太慷慨了。”

斯塔克看上去确实吃了一惊，这只让哈利觉得自己更像个傻瓜。

“很好，这是个……好决定。”有那么一会儿，斯塔克看上去几乎是害羞的样子，但这一瞬间很快消失了，隐藏在漠不关心的面具之下。

“几个月后，我应该会通过一些修正案，允许超级英雄保密自己的身份。这样在你们任何一个人满十八岁的时候都可以隐瞒自己的身份，除非你们自己愿意透露。只要我正在调查的针对罗斯的指控是成立的，以后就不会像现在这么危险了。”

哈利真的希望他不会在这里待那么久。不幸的是，考虑到他目前为止缺乏进展，这并非完全不可能。

在确定哈利要去上高中之后，哈利试着解释他在学校里受到的教育。他首先解释了巫师世界是和麻瓜世界分离的，以及这对他十一岁后的教育意味着什么。谢天谢地，他不会在所有的科目上完全落后。如果你没有足够的知识基础来支持，那么你就不能用魔法做很多事情。霍格沃茨的大多数科目都涵盖了麻瓜科学和数学方面的知识，虽然他们没有学习人文学科或社会科学，但他们在没有计算机或搜索引擎的优势下写了大量的实践报告和论文。

斯塔克在克服了自己在科学教学中受到的冒犯之后，决定要确切的了解与那些即将成为高三学生的同龄人相比哈利到底处于什么水平。为了完成这个任务，他决定在下个星期六让星期五为哈利准备一些分级测试。到时蜘蛛侠会在复仇者基地进行训练，而哈利则需要完成测试。

他们不得不收工了，斯塔克已经为他收到了蜘蛛侠与一个可疑的新英雄会面的警报放弃了一个重要的会议。

哈利和蜘蛛侠快要出门的时候，蜘蛛侠突然停了下来，转向斯塔克。

“嗯，斯塔克先生……我们现在可以去巡逻了，对吧？或者……我们是不是要等到你把哈利的身份安排好再说呢? ”哈利甚至没有意识到这是个问题，但是斯塔克正在看着哈利和蜘蛛侠，盘算着。

“如果我说不，你们还是会去对吗? ”他问。

蜘蛛侠立刻开始结结巴巴地否认，但哈利小心翼翼地保持沉默。既然斯塔克已经同意为他担保，他相当肯定风险是最小的。而且如果情况变得更糟，他们可以推迟任何调查，直到斯塔克有时间把一切都安排妥当。如果蜘蛛侠不能和他一起去，他可以自己去巡逻。这能有多难呢？

斯塔克一定也意识到了同样的事情，因为他表现出一种愤愤不平的样子。

“天啊，好吧！最好你们两个在一起，这样我就能看着你们了。”他把他们赶出了门。

直到哈利又一次被脾气暴躁的、名叫哈皮的男人开车送回皇后区，他才意识到……尽管斯塔克表现得很粗鲁、漠不关心，但他比哈利遇到的大多数人都要友善、慷慨得多。如果这个人一直这样的话，他将不得不努力不占他的便宜。

[注1]《指环王》中的角色

[注2]原句：You shall not pass.《指环王》中甘道夫在面对炎魔时的经典台词。

[注3]原句：very sweet. 大人夸小孩常用词

[注4]原句：ars- rrms （哈利是想说arse屁股，但中途改口了arms胳膊）

[注5]原句：Jail. Bait.国外显成熟的未成年人会被称为jail bait，因为他们的长相让成年人以为跟他们发生关系是安全的，但事后未成年的父母或本人能把成年的那方告到牢底坐穿。

[注6] 《雾都孤儿》主角

[注7] 《绿野仙踪》主角

[注8] 《绿野仙踪》中和多萝西一起在房子里被龙卷风挂到奥兹国的小狗。


	5. Chapter 5

哈皮用空白的表情面对彼得并升起了隐私隔板，彼得马上试图回想他最近是否做了任何事情来惹怒他。自从秃鹫事件之后，他们的关系好了很多，虽然哈皮还是不喜欢在其他人面前和彼得说话。被忽略是一件很奇怪的事情，要彼得诚实的话，他甚至是伤心的。

万幸，彼得只花了几秒钟的时间胡思乱想，哈皮就通过制服上的听筒和他说话了。他只是升起了隐私隔板好让游隼听不到他向彼得提供信息时的声音。

结论是，斯塔克先生很怀疑游隼的动机，特别是因为斯塔克先生甚至找不到任何与他相关的记录。在他试着从新的英雄那里得到一些信息之前，他希望彼得和游隼保持距离。据斯塔克先生的(以及星期五的)资源显示，这个家伙不知从哪里冒出来，只是为了让彼得几乎撞上他。

更糟糕的是，对于斯塔克先生关于协议所做的一些事情来说，这显然是一个“微妙的时期”。他认为有可能是有人派游隼去让彼得的蜘蛛侠身份陷入麻烦，因为这会在协议小组面前给斯塔克先生带来不好的影响。

彼得相当确信游隼并无恶意，但他认为如果不想在可预见的未来让斯塔克先生处于警戒模式[注1]，最好还是让他自己解决这个问题。斯塔克先生这些天对背叛的可能性有点敏感，彼得也不能完全责怪他。再说了，为了以防万一，检查一下也无妨。

当哈皮把向彼得交代清楚后，车后座的气氛已然变得尴尬起来，而彼得也不知道怎么改变。气氛一直僵硬到他们抵达斯塔克大厦，然后斯塔克先生发现他不需在科学和宇宙的法则对他而言不方便的时候重新定义它们[注2]。

在实验室里和斯塔克先生见面的时候彼得犹豫了一下，他认为最好不要干涉，除非斯塔克先生开始走极端，但当斯塔克先生称他为拘留诱饵时，他还是忍不住抱怨。这太让人羞耻了，尤其是考虑到彼得很确定游隼在称赞他的屁股。有时候，彼得希望自己的不需要穿紧身衣就能在墙壁上爬行。

游隼关于放射性“维他命”的评论令人不安地接近事实。这让彼得有一瞬间想到斯塔克先生关于游隼是被派去见他的说法是否正确、他知道的是否比他透露的要多。当游隼摘下他的兜帽，就像它无足轻重，这个想法很快就被他丢在脑后了。

彼得被呛到了，一半是因为游隼突然暴露了自己的身份，另一半是因为他太可爱了……可爱而且出奇的年轻。彼得在这之前甚至没有意识到眼镜对他来说是某种癖好，但是是的，好吧，完全是他的癖好。

当然，帕克运气在那一刻起了作用，斯塔克先生在彼得重新启动大脑之前看了他一眼。

斯塔克先生得意地笑了，好像他准确地知道彼得在想什么、也知道他的脸也跟他的面具一样红了。谢天谢地，游隼——或者他该称呼为哈利——似乎没有注意到任何事情，否则彼得会尴尬到死。

他不再关注话题仅仅继续观察。哈利身上有一种他说不出来的熟悉的感觉。他花了长到令人尴尬的时间才把注意力从哈利身上移开。最终他注意到在一起的斯塔克先生和哈利，他们有相似的鼻子、相同的浅黑色的头发、还有眼睛……

彼得正在努力说服自己，他应该准备好面对斯塔克先生花花公子时代的不幸后果，但结果哈利完全反其道而行之，告诉他们自己来自另一个宇宙。彼得没有仔细品味他之前得出的结论多么让他不舒服，但他意识到，这可能是他迅速接受了哈利的另一个故事的原因。

在斯塔克先生进入帮哈利的伪造新身份的工作模式之后，彼得将空间留给他们。他们甚至没有注意到彼得什么时候开始专注于最新的实习项目。他试着做一个真正有用的自动真空吸尘器。这不是突破性的发明，但他进行编程工作时发现设想中的新款吸尘器需要接近人工智能水平的软件。此外，斯塔克先生已经让他成为了实习生，所以彼得拥有他发明的任何设计，而不是通常那样，用斯塔克工业资源设计的产品是属于斯塔克工业的财产。如果有销路的话，他会从中获得的一小部分利润。

他还是又在关注房间另一头的对话，并忍不住想知道斯塔克先生是故意把哈利的新身份设定成彼得的年龄，还是真的只是为了方便钻条款漏洞。如果斯塔克先生能够把哈利送到中城高中，那就意味着彼得可以和他一起上课，那会很赞。前提是斯塔克先生真的把哈利安排在中城高中了。除非哈利事先知道彼得的身份，他才不会不慎暴露彼得的身份。

他需要好好权衡一下……  
  


当哈利和蜘蛛侠被送回熟食店时，哈皮高兴多了。他在路上没有说话，但是他对蜘蛛侠的告别做出了回应，甚至几乎在对蒙面的蜘蛛侠微笑。

“嘿，嗯，游隼，你觉得我们可以在那栋公寓楼的屋顶上谈谈吗? ”蜘蛛侠一下车就问道。他指着熟食店旁边的一座旧砖房。

他们在引起人们的注意，所以哈利认为这是个好主意。

“当然没问题。”他当场变形了。他有想过直接飞到建筑物上，但还是冲动地落在蜘蛛侠的肩膀上。这套衣服很结实，他的爪子无法穿透布料。

“哇，呃，哇——”蜘蛛侠惊讶地退缩了一下，几乎把哈利从肩膀上甩下去。哈利反射性地抓紧了。

“好吧，我猜你想要我带你上去? ”蜘蛛侠问道，听起来有点不确定。

哈利在蜘蛛侠的耳边发出尖锐的表示同意的叫声，让他吓了一跳。

蜘蛛侠在攀爬建筑物时不必要的小心，他的肩膀出奇的稳定。即便如此，他还是在几秒钟之内爬上了屋顶。

哈利跳了下去，在他的脚碰到屋顶之前就变形了。

“谢啦！”哈利叽叽喳喳地说，然后期待地看着蜘蛛侠。他终究是那个想谈话的人。

“哦，呃，那真是……酷！我只是，嗯，我们没有太多的时间，但是我想在我们去任何地方之前，我们应该对我通常巡逻时做的事情有一点了解。嗯，也许我们也可以彼此分享一下我们能做到些什么……我是说，如果你愿意的话。”

知道真相后，对哈利来说蜘蛛侠还是个青少年的证据就十分明显了。在制服里的身型不像、声音听起来也不年轻——可能是用了变声器——但如果你仔细听的话，可以从他说话的方式中听出来。

“听起来不错。”哈利有点好奇蜘蛛侠还能做什么。

“太棒了。”蜘蛛侠明显地精神抖擞起来。

“那……我通常只是选择一条路线，在建筑物周围转转。在几个热点地区，你更有可能发现一些东西，但我试图迷惑他们，从而让坏人们无法避开我经常去的区域，跑到其他地方干坏事。我加强了的感官对此很有帮助。我无法一下子吸收太多周围的信息，但它给我一种潜意识的警告，尤其是当我处于危险之中时。”

对哈利来说，这听起来非常有用。他数不清有多少次他一瞬间的警惕心改变了事态走向，使他只留下擦伤。

“无论如何，我通常不会在巡逻中发现很多犯罪行为，除了一些小事，所以我只是……在力所能及的的地方帮助人们，我猜。大多数情况主要包括像抢劫和建筑火灾，我的制服里的人工智能凯伦发现他们然后通知我过去。她有一个我是第一响应者的通信源代码。”

哈利除了和蜘蛛侠一起别无选择。如果他不想完全依赖于蜘蛛侠——事实上他并不想——他必须看看自己是否能想出点什么来。

“这听上去很实用。”虽然他不知道他们将如何一起巡逻，尤其在他无法像蜘蛛侠一样跳跃和绕过周围的建筑物。“你，呃，你说想要具体谈谈的我们能力？”如果他们知道自己可以做什么，他们在巡逻中遇到情况时候会有更好解决方案。

“哦，是的。我先说……嗯，就像我说的，我的感官增强了、还有有蜘蛛感应——啊！就是我所说的危险警告。你可能已经注意到我很强壮，但是我尽量不在战斗中太用力，因为这样很容易把对方打得头破血流……嗯，我的耐力和恢复能力也得到了增强，所以如果需要的话我可以承受一些重击[注3]——”

哈利不知怎么地抑制住了自己，没有对这种双关语作出明显的反应。

“我有平衡能力很好，很敏捷。哦，我可以在墙上爬行，但这个你已经看到了。剩下的都是斯塔克先生在我的制服里装的东西还有蛛丝发射器，我大多数时候用它们荡来荡去或者粘住人。蛛丝的韧性和粘性非常好，但在几个小时内就会分解。”

哈利觉得蜘蛛侠对他的能力的描述过分弱化了。他没有提到这套衣服能做什么，哈利也看到了蜘蛛侠怎么“荡来荡去”的。如果一个正常人试图做同样的事情，他们要么摔死，要么被扯断手臂。不过话又说回来，如果哈利试图复述他用魔法所能做的一切，他们会在这里呆上几个小时。

“我想该轮到我了。我或许应该从这样一个事实开始说起，那就是我只能变成猎鹰，但你现在可能已经猜到了。”虽然严格来说，考虑到人可以用变形术变成动物，这种说法并不正确。“好吧，这是我唯一可以变成的动物的同时并保持我的人类思维的形态，这样我就可以变回来。”他承认。

“这是否意味着你可以把其他人变成动物？因为你还是可以把他们变回来不是吗？天啊，你能把人变成癞蛤蟆吗？” 蜘蛛侠打断了他的话，听起来很兴奋。

“呃，严格来说？是的。虽然当他们是动物的时候，他们不会保留他们的人类思维。这挺不安全的，而且对于被变形的人来说，这是非常不愉快的。”

蜘蛛侠听了有些垂头丧气。

“哦，伙计，那太可惜了……但是，嗯，你怎么变形成游隼的呢？你就不能对别人做同样的事吗? ”

操，他一直希望避免陷入无休止的魔法理论课。

“嗯……我不能。我所做的和把人变成动物不是一回事。这是所谓的阿尼马格斯变形，只有通过一个相当复杂的过程，让你也成为一个阿尼马格斯，类似的变化才可能实现。你最终会从人类变成一种任意的动物，但当你变成动物形态时，动物本能会更强。这就是为什么在魔法界没有多少人费心学习的原因之一。你实际上是在把一种动物精神嫁接到你自己的身上，如果它不在一定程度上改变你，你就不能做到这一点。这也是这个名字的由来。Anim是来自拉丁语的词根，意思是思想或精神和魔法，但在这个情况下意味着巫师。阿尼马格斯（Animagus）基本上就是称某人为 ’灵魂巫师’的意思 ，因为他们是巫师和动物精神的结合体。”

蜘蛛侠看起来很快地消化着这些信息，所以哈利试图在他问更多问题之前把事情搞定，这样他们就不会整晚都被困在那里讨论魔法理论。

“看，魔术是相当复杂的，它不仅仅是挥一挥魔杖、说几个词、魔术就蹦出来了。星期六我们去复仇者营地的时候我再来回答你关于魔法的任何问题可以吗？现在我先告诉你我能做些什么，这样我们就可以进行巡逻了？”

蜘蛛侠显然集中了他的思想。

“哦，对，这可能是个好主意。无论怎样我两个小时后就要回家了。”

哈利用魔杖快速地施了一个“时间显现”咒语。刚过五点，他们在斯塔克大厦呆的时间比他想象的要长。

“好，魔法本质上只受到个人知识和力量的限制，但是我会给你一个清单，列出我能做的一些我认为有用的事情。我会很多恶作剧的咒语，比如锁腿咒、果冻指咒、绊脚咒、击退咒……我相信你已经明白了。也有用于把某人困住的咒语，比如将某人捆绑在魔法绳索上的禁锢咒，或者将某人无害地击倒的昏迷咒。还有的我想可以称之为实用魔法，比如开锁咒、修复咒、飞来咒、漂浮咒……基本上，魔法是世界上最好的多功能工具，只要你有知识和技能来支持它。”

“哇，那真是……太多了！星期六我会有很多问题。”很明显，蜘蛛侠不得不强迫自己别把那些问题问出口。

哈里觉得他最好在他们离开之前再把一件事说清楚。

“而且，虽然我几乎不会采用肉搏的形式，但是巫师往往比麻瓜的身体素质更好。”考虑到魁地奇的主要内容是几个炮弹飞来飞去试图将人们击飞，而且很少有人受重伤，所以这一点就已经很明显了。由于某种原因，这种影响在这里更为强烈。“我可能没有超强的力量，但我也不是一朵娇弱的花。”

“那真是……很高兴知道这一点。你要变成游隼飞行呢，还是有其他快速移动的方法? ”

哈利想过提一下幻影移形的事，但他觉得现在最好还是留一手，以防万一。

“是的，我会跟着你。”哈利确认道。

接下来的一个小时，他们在街上游走，寻找犯罪分子。

虽然没有很多的动作场面，但跟哈利的单人飞行相比还是这更有意思。仅仅试图跟上蜘蛛侠的难以预测的行动和急转弯就是愉快的挑战。

那天下午，他们只干预了两起事件。

第一起事件是一个男人正在用钢锯刀片锯开一个自行车锁，蜘蛛侠在哈利还没有落地的时候就已经把他用网粘到了墙上。这自然而然地引发了哈里的好胜心。

在第二个情况里，一位女士的结婚戒指掉进了下水道。在蜘蛛侠使用他的蛛丝发射器之前，哈利抢先一步对戒指用了飞来咒。不幸的是，胜利的喜悦被冲淡了，因为哈利不得不让蜘蛛侠交还戒指。如果人们会那么地被他所使用的模糊咒吓到的话，哈利真的需要重新考虑如何隐藏他的身份。

他们六点钟在伍德赛德车站结束了巡逻，坐在屋顶上看火车。

不幸的是，哈利需要打破他们之间舒适的沉默。斯塔克没有告诉他星期六的计划，所以他认为他应该从蜘蛛侠那里得到细节。

“嘿，星期六我要去哪里坐车？”。

蜘蛛侠安静了一会。

“嗯，关于这个……你有没有办法给我们一些隐私? ”

他们远离人群坐在屋顶上，所以哈利以为他是指有魔法保护隐私。他想了一会儿，然后猛地挥了两下魔杖。

“反窃听咒和混淆咒，给其他人我们只是安静地坐在这里的幻觉。只要没有人靠近我们6英尺以内，我们就是安全的。”他解释道。

蜘蛛侠似乎正在努力做出什么决定，而哈利不喜欢逼迫。相反，他舒适地坐下来，掀开他的兜帽，毕竟现在他被隐藏在公众的视线之外。戴到后面帽子变得有些讨厌。

他一定做了什么正确的事情，因为蜘蛛侠似乎坚定了他的决心，转过身来面对他。

“嗯，我很愧疚让你那么突然地见到斯塔克先生、让你被迫透露自己的身份和所有这些信息。我，嗯，我想我们可以扯平，这样你星期六可以直接到我家来见我。”

他伸手去够他的面具。

“嘿！嘿，不。”哈利伸出自己的手握住蜘蛛侠的双手，在他可能会露出更多的脖子之前阻止了他。

“听着，我很感激你的想法，我……你这么信任我，我也感到受宠若惊。不过没关系。今天我没有被迫透露任何我不想说的信息。我想说到目前为止这次经历还是很有帮助的。在过去的几个月里，我一直没有进展，而现在看起来斯塔克会帮助我，所以……这没关系。”

蜘蛛侠从僵硬的紧张中松了一口气，哈利松开了他的手。

“谢谢，这让我感觉好多了。”蜘蛛侠听起来很害羞。

他摘下了面具。

柔软的棕色头发散落在母鹿般的大眼睛上，颤抖的嘴唇向上弯曲，露出紧张的微笑。

“我叫彼得，彼得·帕克。”

[注1]原文：helicopter mode， helicopter parent 指严厉看管孩子的父母

[注2]原文：and Mr Stark attempted to make out that he didn't redefine the laws of science and the universe whenever they were inconvenient to him.（不太能理解作者想表达的意思……）

[注3]原文：so I can take a pounding if I need to-  
pounding 的意思是连续重击，表示的是很有节奏的那种状态，一般在开车的场景才用这个词


	6. Bonus? 额外奖励？

Falcon-mage, Falcon-mage,  
游隼侠，游隼侠  
Doesn't even get paid a wage  
连工资都没有  
Flings a spell, at bad guys,  
对坏人施咒语  
Turns those thieves, into flies  
把那些小偷变成苍蝇  
Look out!  
小心！  
Here comes the Falcon-mage  
游隼侠来了  
  
Is he strong?  
他强壮吗？  
Listen bud,  
听着，伙计  
He's got magic inside his blood  
他的血液里有魔法  
Can he catch, a Web-head?  
他能抓住一个织网的虫子吗？  
Take a look, in his bed  
瞧啊，在他的床上  
Hey, there  
嘿，你好啊  
There goes the Falcon-mage  
游隼侠来了  
  
In the chill of night  
在寒冷的夜晚  
At the scene of a crime  
在犯罪现场  
In a streak of flight  
在一连串的飞行中  
He arrives just in time  
他来得正是时候  
  
Falcon-mage, Falcon-mage  
游隼侠，游隼侠  
Friendly neighbourhood Falcon-mage  
纽约好邻居游隼侠  
Runs from fame  
逃离名声  
It's abhorred  
这是令人憎恶的  
Spidey is  
蜘蛛侠是  
His reward  
他的奖赏  
  
For sure, some people think he's cracked, but  
当然，有些人认为他疯了，但是  
When Spidey need some backup  
蜘蛛侠需要支援的时候  
You'll find the Falcon-mage  
你会找到游隼侠的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up any confusion, credit goes to the 1967 Spider-man animated series theme song for the original lyrics I modified for the above song.  
> 为了解答任何困惑，歌词改编自1967年蜘蛛侠动画系列的主题曲。


	7. Chapter 6

星期六早上，在帕克家门外的门厅里，疲惫不堪的哈利紧张地拖着脚步，笨拙地敲了敲门。他的肩包里塞着他的“制服” 、以及用复制咒为彼得和斯塔克准备的一些魔法理论基础入门书，而他的双手正玩弄着他在路上买的咖啡，这样他不至于空手拜访。。

星期四巡逻结束后，蜘蛛侠坦露了他的身份。他们同意在彼得的公寓见面，在那里他们将被接走，开始星期六的北部旅行。

彼得提出可以告诉他的婶婶梅，哈利只是他通过斯塔克工业认识的一个实习生，但是在听说彼得的婶婶已经知道彼得的实习生身份只是他蜘蛛侠相关活动的掩护——并且让彼得对他唯一的家人撒谎使哈利感到不舒服——哈利许可他提前告诉她真相。

哈利没有预料到，但也许应该预料到的是，这件事促使彼得的婶婶要求和哈利一起吃早餐，这样她就可以’了解’彼得的’超级英雄朋友’。由于哈利的手机套餐是基础的，没有国际漫游服务，他是在周五下午才收到这条短信的。当时他正在纽约寻找合适的地点搬迁格里莫广场12号（他决定继续这样称呼布莱克家的房子）。

门猛地被拉开，空间被一位过分活泼的彼得·帕克占据了。哈利突然意识到，他面对的可能是一个习惯早起的人。当然了，一个如此可爱和天真的人自然会隐藏着一个如此不可言喻的邪恶核心。

“哈利！你来了。”这个伪装的魔鬼露出了他的真面目，他笑得像太阳一样灿烂。邪恶的阳光刺穿了可怜的无辜受害者的眼睛——他刚花了大半夜的时间完成了洲际房屋搬迁的计算。

“哈啊——咖啡。”哈利含糊不清地举起杯子，试图用贡品挡开他。

“哦，谢谢。”那超自然生物接受了两个祭品解放了哈利，使他空出手得以摄入剩余的那杯咖啡并且重新获得处理复杂字句的能力。那个傻瓜。

“进来吧，我不想扔下梅一个人照看煎饼看太久。”

哈利慢吞吞地走进公寓，喝完了他最后一口咖啡。对这种东西上瘾可能是个错误，但在这个池塘[注1]的这一边很难找到像样的茶。可悲的是，在他每次想喝一杯像样的茶时进行洲际幻影移形是过于不便的。

“嗨，你一定是哈利。彼得一直在谈论你。”

哈利睡眼惺忪地眨了眨眼。有一个人。一个不是彼得的人。他可能应该向那个人问好。

“你好不是彼得。”瞧，他可礼貌了。

“不是彼得”笑了。

“我再给你煮一杯咖啡，不过抱歉，我只有速溶的。”

当不是彼——哦，彼得的婶婶带着更多的咖啡回来的时候，第一杯咖啡开始起作用了。

“对不起。”他说从彼得的婶婶那接过咖啡。“我，呃，昨晚没怎么睡。被一个项目耽搁了。很高兴认识你，帕克太太。”

他房子还在香港的事实帮不到任何忙，毕竟那里白天的时间几乎与纽约相反。谢天谢地，彼得的婶婶似乎被逗笑了，没有生气。

“没关系，还有，叫我梅就好。如果我想要完美的有条理性，我就不会在早餐时间邀请一个青少年过来。”

哈利实在疑惑她是从哪里得到了这种现实的期望，毕竟她只有她的一个恶魔侄子作为一个例子。

她又笑了起来，显然读懂了他的想法。

“在获得超能力之前，彼得每天早上都像个僵尸。”

哈利认为这意味着他必须原谅彼得。当一个人被强加了邪恶之物，责怪他是不公平的。

就在这时，彼得从厨房走了出来，手里拿着一盘高高的煎饼。他把它放在桌子上，桌上已经摆满了配料和盘子。

“早餐。”他叽叽喳喳地说。

他们都坐下来，分好了第一轮煎饼，哈利涂上了经典的柠檬汁和糖。

“那么，哈利。”一旦他们分好吃的，梅就开始了。“彼得告诉我，你将在这里上高中。你知道你要去哪儿吗? ”

哈利毫无头绪。

“不，还没有。斯塔克会帮我安排的，不过我今天要参加分级测试，看看我能否与美国的教育相匹配。之后我可能会知道更多。”

提到斯塔克，梅的眼睛微微眯了起来。哈利明显地感觉到梅不是那位的头号粉丝。

“斯塔克可真贴心。如今的社会里，如果没有受过良好的教育，你将步履维艰。如果你找到回家的路花的时间比预期的要长，那么有教育支撑你是件好事。”

哈利尽量不去那么想，但她说得有道理。

“我想是的。至少这里的金价保障了我的经济生活。”而那可真是一个巨大的惊吓。。

“这跟金子有什么关系? ”彼得在大口进食的间隙问道，依旧保持礼貌。

“呃，它是我家乡魔法界的主要货币。嗯，金、银、铜。因为一些……情有可原的事件，我没有把钱放在银行的金库里，而是不得不存在家里，。”他们不需要知道他骑在龙的背上破坏了古灵阁冲了出去，并几乎与地精开战。“所以我随身带着它们，我把一些金币卖给了黄金交易员，以便在我需要的时候可以拿出现金。”考虑到在这里每盎司金子大约一千二百美元，也许最好不要提到他实际上有多少黄金。

“啊，也许你应该和斯塔克先生谈谈这件事。”彼得听起来很担心。“如果你卖了很多黄金，可能会引起注意，尤其是那些奇怪的硬币。他可能有更好的方法来安全地卖掉它们。”

好吧，这是令人担忧的。考虑到家乡的汇率是每金加隆5英镑，哈利还不习惯认为黄金有那么贵重。

接下来的早餐继续着，梅温和而又有意地询问哈利关于他未来的计划，而哈利匆忙地想出了比“我不知道”或“找到回家的路”更有说服力的答案。他有足够的情商，知道告诉一个潜在的朋友的家人你毫无计划是一个让他们远离你的好方法。[注2]

谢天谢地，虽然他觉得自己做的不够好，但是当哈皮的车在梅门外停下来的时候，她并没有让他离开她的侄子。他一定是勉强通过了。

九点半刚过，他们到达复仇者的营地，在属于复仇者基地的私人实验室里与斯塔克会面。除了斯塔克，只有罗德上校和幻视有无限制的访问权限，所以它是相当安全的。

斯塔克在开始之前几乎没有和他们打招呼。

“我原本打算让你穿上制服，这样你的新身份就可以和你的游隼身份分开了。但我放弃了，因为周四我收到警报说有人在睡衣宝宝穿着他的制服时看到了他的脸……顺便说一句，感谢你差点让我心脏病发作。”斯塔克向彼得投去一个嘲讽的目光，彼得不好意思地把脸转开了。

“这不是世界末日，但我们今天必须把你的故事讲清楚，在有人好奇之前。”

哈利印象中他来这里是要进行他应该做的那个等级测试的。

“那你到底想从我这里得到什么? ”他们之前在斯塔克大厦的时候，斯塔克似乎已经掌握了一切。

“我需要你的意见。”斯塔克起的头毫无用处。。他在拖延时间吗？“听着，我们星期四没有时间讨论这个问题，但是由于你奇迹般的变小了两岁，我们需要解决你的监护权问题。最重要的是，既然睡衣宝宝已经把蜘蛛放出来了，我猜你们两个脱下制服后也会继续见面。”他的措辞像是在问问题，但没等两个男孩回答就继续说了下去。

“如果我为你担保，你就可以参加周六的训练课程。这样或许会对我名誉有所打击，但我可不想为更多人的死亡负责，只因为你不知道如何有效地解决抢劫事件。”

哈利忍不住想知道斯塔克指的是是平民的伤亡还是哈利的……或许两者皆有。不管是什么情况，哈利和斯塔克一样不想为任何人的死负责。参加一些培训课程只是一个小小的代价。

“但这会让那些掌握着协议的没脑子的政客们很容易把你的底细搞清楚。当我在指导两个未成年超级英雄的时候，两个16岁的孩子都和我在一起……是的，并不是完全不显眼。你实际上只有两个选择来避免这种情况，而且你可能不会喜欢其中任何一个。”

哈利绝对没有意料到斯塔克会因此犹豫不决。

“最简单的解决办法就是，你们两个穿着制服巡逻时避开对方。胡迪尼[注3][指哈利]和睡衣宝宝在不同的日子里穿着制服来训练，这样就没有人会把你们的任何一个与’我的实习生彼得’联系起来。”

斯塔克是对的。哈利一点也不觉得这个选择有什么吸引力，彼得还没有发表评论，但他皱着的眉头说明了他对此也不是很满意。哈利尽量不去理会他胸中闪烁的温暖的光芒。

“还有别的选择吗？ ”最好斯塔克在他激动起来之前可以把所有的信息都告诉他。

“是的，那个有点复杂……”他又犹豫了一下。肯定不会那么糟糕，不然斯塔克也不会提这个建议。哈利认为斯塔克不是那种在有选择的时候迁就坏主意的人。

“听着，不管我们做出什么决定，总有人去挖掘秘密并幸运地发现秘密的风险，预防这种风险的最佳方式就是给他们一些可以发现的东西。通常情况下，一旦他们‘发现了你隐藏的东西’，他们就会满足于在你身上找到的这个，而不会去想更深层次的问题。”

哈利觉得这听起来很有道理，但是从斯塔克试图隐藏的紧张感来判断，这还不是全部。。

“如果我们这样做，那么我们就不需要隐瞒你们彼此认识，实际上，不隐瞒会更好。因为假如我们不隐瞒你俩是蜘蛛侠和游隼的事，那么这事儿就显得太明显。我从来不会那么草率，他们知道的。”

“等等。”彼得打断了他。“如果他们不相信，问题到底在哪里。为什么我们还要做其他的事情来隐瞒呢? ”

哈利自己也想知道答案。

“只要对其它所有事情都有一个现成的解释这就太明显了。你们俩怎么认识的，为什么 哈利和我有联系。我们可以说他也是个实习生，但老实说，很难相信我会雇佣一个十几岁的实习生，更别说两个了。至少彼得实际上是一名实习生，任何看过他工作的人都能明白其中的原因。不过，只要我们有一些有趣的东西，随时可以在别人破解它时被发现，它就可能成为像纸一样薄的第一层骗局。”

哈利还挺喜欢这个计划的，直到他听到这个词。添油加醋的是记者和丑闻的代名词。

“这将有助于强化彼得也只是一名实习生的观念。毕竟，为什么要费心让彼得的实习生生涯看起来像真的一样，只是为了和哈利一起做一件蹩脚的工作？我不会这么做，除非我想让一个假的实习生看起来和真的实习生差不多，以掩盖其他事实。这样你的监护权问题也就简单多了。我们仍会尽量保持沉默，但如果有人问起，我可以声称，我的‘实习生’需要更换监护人，不管我们有什么原因，我慷慨大方，像父亲一样，愿意把你变成我的被监护人。”

哈利能看出这一切是如何联系在一起的。看起来好像彼得和哈利是通过斯塔克认识的，而斯塔克利用彼得完全正常的实习生工作作为哈利和斯塔克交往的掩护。唯一的问题是……

“这一切都是为了掩盖什么有趣的信息呢? ”

斯塔克试图通过盯着他的全息图像来表现冷静，就好像它们保存着宇宙的秘密一样，但他只是在快速地划过它们——用尖锐的、急促的动作来掩饰他的焦虑。

“好吧……我需要让监护人的记录看起来像是被篡改过的，让所有合适的官员来证明这一点将是一件很糟糕的事情，但是——”

“我靠! ”彼得打断了他的话，好像他是顿悟了似的。“你想让他看起来像是你的私生子。”他脱口而出，口气像犀牛一样隐秘。

随之而来的死一般的寂静证实了彼得的猜测。

“哦，天哪，人们会相信的。在哈利告诉我们他从哪里来之前，我完全以为他会说他是你的孩子。”

啥，什么？那是哪里来的鬼错觉？

直到彼得急于作出含糊不清的解释时，哈利才意识到他一定是大声说出来了。

“我的意思是头发，鼻子，还有嗯……对不起，斯塔克先生，但是不难相信，在你成为钢铁侠之前，你可能有过一个意外的孩子。”

斯塔克看上去有点震惊，但哈利可能也好不到哪里去。

“好吧，那么……我本来以为我们会需要合适的衣服、还有……精心挑选的发型，但看起来比我想象的要容易。”斯塔克听起来几乎不相信。

哈利知道他的感受，但是原因不同。他一开始就认为这些计划有点过火，但是斯塔克让他相信这是必要的。然而，这将所有的一切带到了另一个层次。为什么斯塔克要这么大费周章？哈利最终还是要回家的。

“那我回家的时候呢？你所谓的孩子突然消失了，这难道不可疑吗？”

斯塔克的脸上掠过一丝复杂的表情。当他回答的时候，他平时那傲慢的笑又回来了。

“好吧，如果你不在这儿了，我就可以随心所欲地编故事，而不会把你搅得一团糟。说到这个，我本来不想让你抱有太大的希望——因为我要确保自己掌握了事实真相——但我可能比我表现出来的更了解你抵达香港时那里正在发生的战斗。”

这就解释了为什么斯塔克那么轻易地相信了他。这也可能是为什么斯塔克询问了他一些细节，他想看看它们是否一致，哈利说的是不是真的。

“我有几条线索你可以跟进，其中一条甚至在曼哈顿，离斯塔克大厦不远。就在香港的混乱开始之前，纽约和伦敦发生了几起爆炸事件。有趣的是，被袭击的建筑物在被袭击之前并不存在，而且第二天又消失了。”

哈利简直不敢相信。他经过这么长时间的搜索一无所获，而斯塔克在短短两天内就找到了一条可跟进的线索。这几乎足以让哈利忘记他们在谈论什么。现在想想也许这就是斯塔克的意图。他试图分散哈利的注意力，让他忘记他正在为哈利在这里的未来制定长远计划，就像……就像他认为哈利找不到回家的办法一样。

哈利只需要证明他是错的。他现在有了一些寻找的方向，而斯塔克又对魔法了解多少呢。尽管斯塔克的努力方向错误了，但他所做的以确保哈利在这里安顿下来的事情远远超出了任何应尽的义务。哈利宁愿不要反驳他，尤其是这样可能会导致一场关于他回家机会的争论。

“谢谢你，这太棒了。你知道这些建筑物出现时的大致位置吗？如果他们是用魔法藏起来的，我也许能找到他们。”

“是的，孩子，我保证你在今天下午走之前拿到我所有的数据。”斯塔克完全放松了，显然对哈利的配合感到宽慰。

“好的，再次感谢你。不过，我想我们还是得把你编造的这个阴谋弄清楚。”他几乎可以看到斯塔克隐喻性的盔甲立刻将他包围，但是他至少要再试一次……

“听着，斯塔克，我很感激你提供的一切，但是这似乎会给你带来很多麻烦。这件事不会泄露给媒体吗？ ”

斯塔克看起来对这个想法完全没有反应，该死的。

“如果这是关于协议的事——你的超级英雄身份肯定是这样的——那么他们就不会向媒体报道。当然，他们会利用这些信息进行敲诈、胁迫，甚至绑架，如果他们认为自己可以侥幸逃脱的话。但是，向媒体求助将是职业生涯的自杀，这对他们隐藏的事来说太公开了。”

如果不是他自己在魔法部的经历，哈利会认为斯塔克是在夸大其词。对于政治家来说，外表总是比实质更重要。

“但是我有一个私生子——上帝，这听起来很奇怪——不会被同样的保密条款隐藏。他们中的大多数人也不会对此感兴趣，但是你几乎可以保证最终会有人泄露出去。我们当然会否认，但是尽管缺乏证据，否认任何事情对媒体来说几乎和证实一样好。”

这正是哈利所期待的。尽管如此，看起来斯塔克并没有退缩，哈利也不认为有人发现了游隼的真实身份会对他造成不良的后果。即使没有别的原因，哈利也不想让彼得因为和他交往而陷入危险。

“我想我真的别无选择。”哈利勉强承认。在斯塔克身边，他似乎经常这么做。

“你总是有一个可以选择的孩子，只是不一定都是好的。”斯塔克的声音传出来，有点像鬼魂，好像回忆起他没有好的选择的时候。

好吧，如果哈利打算承认失败，他至少可以宽宏大量一点。

“那么，谢谢你。我知道你让我和彼得保持距离会更容易些。”想到被禁止与彼得接触还是让人感到异常痛苦，尽管哈利还没有准备好面对为什么。

斯塔克笑了。

“嗯，不。那绝对不可能做到。我可能是很多东西，但我不傻。”

看着彼得脸上那种固执的表情，哈利不得不同意。哈利，当然，会以他遵守规则的服从性而闻名的方式来遵循这样一个禁令……

“不管怎样，你。”斯塔克指着哈利。“需要填写你的测试问卷了，这样我就能完成‘我捏造的阴谋’，是时候让睡衣宝宝停止偷懒，开始做一些训练了。”

“嘿！斯塔克先生这不公平。我在，呃……学着编个故事。你知道，这是超级英雄的重要技能。”

“嗯哼。”斯塔克不相信。如果彼得没有对着斯塔克的表情喷笑出声的话，可能会更有帮助。

“等一下。”他们还没来得及走开，哈利就叫住了他们。他从书包里拿出魔法理论的书，把它们放到斯塔克旁边的桌子上。

“我，呃，既然你为我做了这么多，我想你可能会喜欢一些关于魔术的书。没有什么咒语，只是理论上的，但是我想你应该更感兴趣它怎么起作用的。”斯塔克有点茫然地盯着他，哈利继续说道。“呃，你可以稍后再问我相关的问题？ ”

这似乎让斯塔克从他的小情绪中振作起来。

“你是认真的。”他半问半阐述的说。“哈，这倒是第一次。每次我问托尔，他都会告诉我在阿斯加德，魔法和科学是一样的，他拒绝进一步解释。”

哈利真的希望这并不意味着他这样做会惹恼众神。但这并不能阻止他。

“只是要记得这些书是从我那边的家带来的。在这里，有些事情可能会有所不同。”哈利觉得斯塔克很聪明，能自己解决这个问题，但警告他也无妨。

“比如。”斯塔克扬起一条眉毛。

有一件事很明显。

”我到这里第一件注意到的就是游离魔法，抱歉你们称之为暗能量——”

“等等，等等等等。等等。你是在告诉我暗能量这个困扰科学家近20年的问题的答案是魔法吗?？”

“嗯，是的？ 差不多吧。”比那要复杂一点。

“差不多。”斯塔克疑惑地重复道。“嗯，继续。”

说着简单……哈利现在感到有点不自在。

“呃，‘暗能量’基本上是外溢的……或者可能是重叠的，来自附近的，呃，我猜是维度。也许更准确地说，存在着比三维空间更多的维度，暗能量存在于其他维度中。还有暗物质，但是它们没有暗能量重要——”

“不，停下。再说一遍。你是在说平行宇宙吗? ”斯塔克看起来有点疲惫。

“不。呃，算是吧。把平行宇宙想象成在另一个方向，维度，无论什么。他们离我们也很远。远到它们对这个宇宙没有影响。”他不知道如何更好地解释这件事。斯塔克难道不知道他最后一年都没去霍格沃茨吗……好吧，他确实不知道。

“呃，我应该指出，我对这些东西的了解程度，只相当于一个在巫师学校的高中最后一年辍学的人。这就是为什么我带来了这些书，它们更加详细。还有，趁我还没忘记，它们是用魔法变出来的复制品，所以过几天就会消失。如果你想要永久保存，你需要复印它们或之类的。”

“你是个高中辍学生。”斯塔克的声音完全没有感情。

“严格来说，我想是的。”哈利并不以此为荣，但他也没有太多选择。斯塔克的表情使他感到局促不安。“这不完全是我的错，当时正进行着一场战争。”

斯塔克脸上那种不动声色的凝视消失了，但取而代之的疲惫的表情可能更糟糕。

“一场战争。好的，我们稍后再谈这个。”他深深地吸了一口气，好像在试图冷静。“好吧，把你知道的都告诉我，这样我读这些东西时就不会得出错误的猜想。”他拍了拍那堆理论书。

对，他可以这么做。

“好吧，嗯，就像我说的，暗能量存在于我们的三维空间附近，只是稍微远离了一点。哦！想象一下，假设不是在地球上，你没有直接探测任何东西的技术。太空中的任何东西对地球的影响仍然和现在一样，但是你不能直接看到它。”哈利希望这能让人理解。“你仍然可以看到月球引力对地球的影响，比如它在地球轨道上引起的潮汐变化和变化的结果，所以你知道月球在那里。你只是不能直接探测到它。这基本上就是暗能量的作用原理。它就在那里，它对我们的三维空间有影响，你只是不能直接探测到它，因为你没有技术‘看穿’那个维度。”如果斯塔克不明白这一点，他可以从该死的书上读出来。“无论如何，在这个宇宙中，暗能量在这个维度上似乎比在我的家乡那边更靠近一些。能量溢出效应要高得多。我刚到这里的时候，简直要窒息了。”

斯塔克在最后一句话之前似乎应付得很好。

“你，可以感知，暗能量。”

为什么斯塔克对这件事这么难以接受。彼得已经开心地读着那些比哈利解释得更好的书了。斯塔克也能读懂。

“嗯，是的。”巫师可以感知到很多与三维空间不完全一致的东西。

“你——好吧。巫师可以感知到暗能量，他们用它来施法。”

呃……

“不完全准确……”哦，梅林。

“你们不用暗能量来施法？ ”斯塔克发出一声疲惫的叹息。

“我们施法时不直接使用暗能量。”哈利纠正道。虽然……“话虽如此，但是考虑到这个宇宙的能量那么多，如果你几乎可以直接利用它们，我也不会感到惊讶。我们通常只用它来给像防御魔法这样需要长期运作的东西提供动力。把我送到这里来的那些防御魔法花了几百年时间才完全充能，但由于这次旅行，它们几乎完全耗尽了。”实际上，想到他们在这里仅仅呆了几个月，就几乎回到了原来的能量值，还是有点吓人的。

“所以，尽管有更强的暗能量，你的魔法本身在这里并不会更强。”

斯塔克开始明白了，但还没有完全明白。

“不是你想的那样。巫师用我们自己的力量施法。我想想，呃……生命力？或者可能是精神力。这种能量渗透你的灵魂，形成你的意识。”

斯塔克不再插嘴，但考虑到他正慢慢地摇头，用手捂住眼睛，这可能不是一件好事。

“无论如何，我想说的是，我们自己的力量不会因为处在一个有更多暗能量的环境中而变得更强。家乡也有高浓度暗能量的地方，但和这里完全不同。”尤其是霍格沃茨。“它对我们真的只有两种影响，都只是因为我们的身体能够吸收并将暗能量转化为自己的力量。基本上，它让我们能够更快地给魔法“充电”；另一个是我们吸收的暗能量渗透到我们的身体里，它使我们的身体更加强壮，并加快我们的恢复速度。这就是巫师比麻瓜活得长的主要原因。”

斯塔克现在一动不动了，他坐在桌子旁，双手抱着头，只是……没有任何反应。哈利开始担心了。

“呃，斯塔克？ ”他提醒道。

“去做你的测试吧。我要看这些书。”斯塔克的声音因为他的手而变得模糊。他听起来很痛苦。

哈利张开嘴想问斯塔克是否还好，但在他说话之前被打断了。

“去吧，赶快走。我需要重建我破碎的世界观。”

好吧，那样的话，哈利稍后会回来看看斯塔克，希望彼得处理得好一些。

[注1]指大西洋，英国人喜欢喝茶，而美国没有这种习惯。  
[注2]反语，意思是如果说自己毫无计划会引来过度关心.  
[注3]哈利·胡迪尼(Harry Houdini)：美国著名魔术师、催眠师，曾大力揭露灵媒的骗术。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作太太写的比较混乱，解释为什么要假装哈利是托尼私生子那段如果没看懂的话我再捋一遍逻辑：  
> 托尼伪造相关文件，假装哈利是他的实习生，因为他招了两个未成年人做实习生很可疑，就会有人去调查，并且很容易发现伪造痕迹。同时托尼对外宣称因为某种原因实习生哈利需要换监护人，托尼只是为了帮助他的实习生才监护哈利。  
> 并且托尼故意留下监护权文件的伪造痕迹，（国外的监护权更换需要在法庭进行审理，文件中要提到监护权更换原因、为什么监护人可以得到监护权的理由等，托尼把“血缘关系”这条删掉）这样很容易会让别人脑补成另一个方向：托尼有一个私生子，想放到身边照顾并且不想让别人知道，所以才假装哈利是他的实习生。并且故意招另一个未成年人彼得做研究生，以此来打掩护。  
> 托尼作为名人有私生子的新闻已经够劲爆了，调查的人以为自己发现了最大的秘密，就不会更深入的调查，因此也就发现不了哈利是“外星人”。


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在开始之前，向没看过《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》的读者介绍一下本章出现的彼得的两个同学：  
> MJ：米歇尔·琼斯，一个很聪明的特异独行的女孩，能看透彼得的秘密，彼得有点怕她。喜欢被叫做MJ。  
> 弗拉什：尤金“闪电”·汤普森，热衷于欺负彼得的一个同学。

彼得星期五上午迟到了，所以直到午饭时间才有机会和内德谈话。但这并没有阻止内德在有空的时候盘问他细节，当他们走向自助餐厅的时候，内德几乎控制不住自己了。

“那么……”当他们终于坐下时，内德提示道。

彼得抓住这个机会，给了内德一脸困惑的表情，稍稍刺激了一下他。这使内德发出一种像沸腾的水壶的声音。

“爆料老兄，快说。”他要求道。

彼得故意吃了一大口他的午餐，以便给自己一些时间。通常情况下，他很乐意告诉内德关于蜘蛛侠的所有事情，但是哈利很信任彼得，彼得不知道他可以分享多少。

“那么，嗯，游隼周六早上会来我家，然后我们再去基地。”当彼得用完拖延的时间后，他脱口而出。

“等等，什么？伙计，他知道你是谁吗？天啊，他怎么知道的？托尼·斯塔克知道吗? ”

干得好，彼得。

“我可能，可以说是……告诉他了？但是他先全部告诉了我和斯塔克先生。我是说关于他是谁。还有一些其他的东西。但我不确定我能透露多少。”

这似乎让内德又兴奋起来。

“伙计！游隼告诉你他是谁了？他是你认识的人吗？我认识他吗？我明天能去见他吗? ”

“谁是游隼? ”“MJ”的声音让男孩们退缩了，他们没有注意到她坐在板凳上。

“MJ。”彼得在意识到自己不知道该说些什么之前脱口而出

“不，那是我……你们这些家伙保密做的很烂。”

彼得从来不知道“MJ”知道多少，这是非常的让人不安……这或许就是为什么她从来不说清楚。至少这不是弗拉什，否则他会有另一件事可以永远烦着彼得。他一直否定自己在斯塔克实习已经够糟糕的了，尤其是现在它是真的了。

“不管怎样卢瑟们[注1]，今天不要错过训练。”她站起来准备离开。

彼得相当肯定那个评论不是针对内德的。自从MJ接任队长以来，他每天都会收到类似的评论。

MJ停顿了一下，眯起眼睛看着彼得。

“是的，彼得，就是在说你。”她走开了。

“你有没有想过她是不是会读心术? ”一旦他确定MJ在听力范围之外，彼得就问内德。

“谁知道呢，伙计。”内德用自己的一个问题忽视了彼得的问题。“那么，我明天能来吗? ”

尽管彼得很想让他的朋友们见见面——哈利算是朋友了吗？——他不想突然把不知道从哪冒出来的事情丢给哈利处理。

“我不知道内德。我想也许我应该先问问他。梅让我邀请他吃早餐，但是他还没有回复，所以我想他可能不在服务区，或者他的手机关机了。等他回复了我再问他。”

这似乎暂时安抚了内德，彼得用剩下的午餐时间向内德汇报了联合巡逻的情况。

彼得一整天都在不停地查看手机，但直到十项全能训练进行到一半时，他的手机才响起哈利发来短信的提示音，确认他会去吃早餐。训练结束的时候，彼得能够回复了，但哈利一定是又离开服务区了，因为他没有回复彼得发出的任何信息。

他告诉内德，内德对第二天不能来感到很失望。然后，他让彼得保证下次见到游隼时问问他，内德能不能另找时间见他，即使他穿着制服。彼得很乐意这样做，因为这是一个很好的借口，可以花更多的时间和哈利在一起。

他今天直接回家了，因为晚些时候他要出去巡逻。他喜欢尽可能多地巡逻，但是自从梅发现他是蜘蛛侠后，他的巡逻时间就大大减少了。斯塔克先生赞成她的做法，并补充说，如果他想继续在公众眼里被当做实习生，他需要保持好他的学习成绩，以证明他配得上它。

彼得到家的时候，梅已经在家了，但她正在客厅里完成一些工作。

“嗨，梅。”他边走过客厅边喊，把背包丢在餐桌旁。

“今天在学校过得怎么样? ”她回复了她标准的回答。

他穿过厨房去接水。

“不错，我在练习十项全能时收到了哈利的回复。他说他明天会来吃早饭。”现在他只需要想办法阻止梅做饭。他不想把哈利完全吓跑。

“很好。我不喜欢对你的朋友一无所知，尤其是那些你在校外认识的朋友。”

彼得想知道这些所谓的其他朋友是谁。此外，为什么去他的学校会是潜在的朋友额外的加分项。如果她见过弗拉什，她肯定会改变主意的。

“别担心，梅，你会喜欢他的，即使是斯塔克先生也喜欢他，他真的在努力地试图对哈利多疑。这大概是，五分钟后，他就开始为哈利安排一个新身份了。”回想起来还挺有意思的。

他绕过拐角，这样他就可以看到起居室里的梅。

“我相信我会的，你看起来确实很喜欢他。”她给了他一个逗乐的傻笑，这是完全不公平的。哈利是他遇到的唯一一个和他年龄相仿的超级英雄，这不是彼得的错，他当然想要了解他。他有着荒谬的吸引力完全不是重点。

“不过，我不确定斯塔克的意见是否可以做参考。”

彼得皱了皱眉头。

梅仍然对斯塔克先生很生气，因为他“鼓励和支持”彼得成为蜘蛛侠。彼得试图告诉她，他在遇到斯塔克先生之前很久就已经开始超级英雄的工作了，如果说有什么不同的话，那就是斯塔克先生给他新制服和组织培训，让他更加安全，但是梅没有接受。至少，她不再威胁要以绑架彼得去德国的罪名起诉他了。

“我有没有告诉过你，是斯塔克先生组织哈利上高中的? ”希望斯塔克先生的每一点积极的新闻报道都能对梅起作用。

“一两次吧。”她说，嘴唇抽搐着。

彼得没有注意到。

“如果斯塔克先生能让他进入中城高中，那就太好了。我是说，我知道他很久没去正规学校了，但是他看起来很聪明。我有没有和你说，他明天会告诉我更多关于他的魔法的事情? ”

他真的很期待，他打赌斯塔克先生也会想加入的。

“嗯，应该会很有趣。”梅心烦意乱地同意了。

彼得回到厨房，让梅完成她的工作，并且看看是否有他想要的配料。

“嗨，梅。我明天早餐能做煎饼吗? ”他大声叫道，忘记了他想让她安静地工作。

不过她似乎并不介意，把工作抛在一边，到厨房里和他聊天。

“如果你喜欢……为什么? 向哈利炫耀你的厨艺? ”她开玩笑说。

彼得呻吟着。

“梅，别这样。他只是……真的很好。如果他愿意和我一起玩就太好了。你知道的，我，彼得，不只是蜘蛛侠。”

这可能期望太高了。在成为蜘蛛侠之前，彼得很清楚他并没有真的出现在大多数人的雷达上。最重要的是，哈利已经非常清楚地表明，他正在寻找回家的办法。他可能不想在这里交朋友。

“哦，彼得。”她拥抱了他一下。“如果他不想了解你，你真的认为他明天会来吗? ”

彼得知道她的观点是对的，但是当突然因为获得超能力而被人们感兴趣的时候，你会怀疑是否有人在乎你的内在。

“谢谢你梅。”就在这样的时候，他意识到有一个这么关心他的婶婶是多么幸运。

他花了整个晚上的其余时间一直和梅谈哈利的事，直到去巡逻。彼得对自己的能力了解多少，魔法是如何作用的理论，让他和内德见面的计划。他有很多话要说。

那天晚上的巡逻相当忙碌，彼得介入了三起抢劫未遂事件。前两个人按计划行动，把抢劫犯捆起来交给警察逮捕。不幸的是，第三起的受害者是位视力不好的老妇人，彼得营救时她以为他想抢劫她。这导致当彼得想确认她有没有受伤时，她试图用她的手提包打他。尽管如此，这仍然是一个充实的夜晚，帮助他安然入睡，因为他知道自己正在利用自己的力量让人们的生活变得更好。

由于睡得很安稳，第二天早上彼得特别开心，这和他这么快又能见到哈利没有任何关系。他开始做煎饼，为了避开梅的“帮助” ，他让她在桌子上摆上一大堆可笑的配料。然而，当门铃响起时，彼得还是让她暂时替他烹饪，这样他就可以为哈利开门。

打开门，彼得发现哈利看起来特别乱七八糟，好像他还没有完全醒来。再加上他昏昏欲睡时的暴躁脾气，这个画面出人意料地可爱，尤其是当他无意中听到哈利当着梅的面叫她“不是彼得”时。可惜的是这并没有持续多久，但是彼得可以说他的婶婶已经被哈利笨拙的魅力征服了，情况本来可能会更糟。

早餐进行得很顺利，尽管梅像盘问彼得的约会对象一样用大部分时间盘问了哈利。这真是令人尴尬而又庆幸没有被拖入其中，所以彼得享受着他的煎饼，尽量不让自己看起来对哈利的回答过分感兴趣。

他的手机嗡嗡作响，收到了一条来自哈皮的短信，通知说他已经来到门前了。梅在最后时刻逗弄地在哈利背后向彼得竖起夸张的大拇指，还眨了眨眼。  
————————————————————————————————————————  
分级测试花了四个多小时才完成，如果没有星期五的话，测试的时间会更长。星期五没有让他进行笔试，而是整理了一个主题清单，内容涵盖了高中三年级生的必备知识。然后她开始口头测试哈利，当她知道哪些内容是哈利知道的就可以灵活地改变问题，使得这个过程尽可能高效。尽管如此，哈利在结束的时候已经被榨干精力了。

斯塔克显然已经从小小的崩溃中恢复过来了，正忙着和彼得一起啃魔法理论书。但当星期五宣布哈利的测试已经完成时，他还是设法抽身离开，转移到全息显示屏上查看结果。

“让我看……写作和批判性阅读都很好，除了英式拼写之外，美国文学……不太好，你可以说你今年打算学这门课。地理没问题，世界历史——不怎么样，美国历史——差，不过你今年可以学习，外语——相当于学了一年的法语，太糟糕了。”哈利只是惊讶于他从芙蓉学到的那点法语竟然一文不值。“啊，重要的事情。化学——有的地方不好，有的地方很强，没有什么是一些自学不能解决的，生物——好，物理——在某些领域达到大学水平，很好。需要对科学方法进行补习辅导。在你训练期间我会为你整理一些东西。代数，三角，几何，计算，都很好，但是你需要学会用计算器来提高你的速度。任何与计算机有关的事情更不用说了。嗯，天文学、创意写作、拉丁文和动物学建议你当做选修课。这会有助于解决问题.……好吧，我可以处理这件事。”

哈利不禁对斯塔克的结论感到惊讶。在他看来他似乎缺少了更多的知识。

“嘿，斯塔克先生，你觉得哈利去理科学校是不是更好？我是说，他的自然科学和数学很好，而且这也意味着‘不必过多地关注其他他没怎么学过的’科目。”

斯塔克向彼得投去一个会意的眼神，显然是从彼得对哈利的建议中解读出了更多的东西。

“也许，我会看看我能做些什么。如果我们选择这个，他将需要一些实验室程序方面的练习，以及更多实践性的学习。”

哈利认为斯塔克指的是科学方法，而不是实验室技术，因为他在魔药课上有良好的基础。

“哦，我可以帮忙斯塔克先生。如果我们能使用这个实验室，我甚至可以做一些练习性的实验。”

哈利开始有点恼火了，因为他们在没有征求他的意见的情况下就在他面前计划这件事。

“嗯，嗯，我相信你会很乐意在这里教多萝西关于实践学习的一切。虽然我很支持你的热情，但是如果你在我的实验室里，我还是坚持要有一个监护人。那里有太多危险的设备，如果你变得……分心的话。”

从彼得的脸红和结结巴巴来看，哈利觉得他一定是漏掉了什么。斯塔克希望他们在他的私人实验室里时接受监督，这似乎并不是没有道理。说实话，斯塔克一开始就考虑让他进去，哈利感到很震惊。

“好吧，就这样。在学年结束前把他落下的所有东西都追上，我就确保他会去中城中学。这包括测试中他明显最缺少的、至少应该具备的基本的计算机技能，以及填补他其余的知识空白。”

哈利仍然对他们替他计划这件事感到恼火，但是由于意识到彼得试图让哈利进入他自己的学校而稍微缓和了一点。他真是太好了，尽管哈利觉得上一所招收标准是像彼得这样聪明的学生的学校这让他畏惧。

“好，太好了。”斯塔克打断了彼得热情的感谢。“关于监护的事，我没开玩笑。我没有太多的空闲时间，如果您想要超过一周几个小时的实验室辅导时间，你可以利用大厦的主要实验室。无论如何，你也该在那里拥有自己的空间了……这会让研发人员认识到你是我的实习生。”斯塔克最后对准了彼得。

“哦，我的天啊! 真的吗? 我们会有自己的通行徽章吗? 我可以带内德去看实验室吗? 关于——”

“我会告诉哈皮他需要给你弄徽章。”斯塔克又打断了彼得。“泰德[注2]没有主要实验室的许可，但如果你下周六再来这里补上今天错过的培训，我会看看我能做些什么来组织一次参观……实际上，你带人参观一下也不会有什么损失，你只能看到私人楼层。”

彼得的兴奋并没有减弱，他显然没有把斯塔克的额外训练看作是一种负面影响。

斯塔克把注意力转向了哈利

“好的，我们今天没有时间了，但我们还有一件事要做。如果游隼将公开地与钢铁侠联系，你将需要看看这部分。你现在的状态不像睡衣宝宝升级之前那么糟糕，但还有很大的提升空间。”

哈利没有费心去争论。他开始明白当斯塔克变成这样的时候顺其自然比较容易。

“阴影怪的造型必须抛弃，也许换成半面罩或者头盔……我承认这件外套和靴子并不可怕。它们是什么做的，蛇皮吗? ”

哈利相当肯定这只是修辞形容，但他认为他应该在斯塔克决定因为实用性而取代它们之前澄清事实。

“不，龙皮。”

这显然让斯塔克凌乱了。

“龙。”斯塔克说话的口气好像在品尝这个词。“你真的是从中土[注3]来的，不是吗？你那边还有什么？精灵？妖精？矮人? ”

来到这里后哈利读过了托尔金[注4]的作品，因此即使他不能决定如何回答，他至少也知道斯塔克所指的是什么。问题是，虽然巫师界确实存在这些生物，但他们和虚构小说里的完全不同……也许除了妖精，那些黏糊糊的小东西。

“呃……我不是来自中土”转移话题。

斯塔克用打量的眼神看着哈利。

“这并不是对神奇动物园说不。”

胡说。

当斯塔克认为他的沉默是默认时，他为自己的犹豫付出了代价。

“我早该知道的……Peregrine（游隼），或许可以简称为Pippin（皮平）。你显然是个霍比特人。”[注5]

彼得一直沉默不语，现在却发出一声不体面的喷鼻声。真傻。

“住石头和玻璃房子的斯塔克[注6]。”哈利恼怒的咬牙切齿地说。好像斯塔克有任何资格开矮个子的玩笑。

“好吧，好吧，别生气了，我们还需要给你安排一次升级。”

哈利只是希望斯塔克不打算给他做一些像彼得的制服那样的高技术怪物，他对于要怎么用毫无头绪。

“看，我不需要什么花里胡哨的制服。我已经学会了几乎所有我需要的咒语，如果我一直用它们，我甚至不确定电子设备是否会出故障。”

除了，这里的自由魔法水平比家乡高得离谱，并没有什么东西出问题了。

“斯塔克技术不会出故障。”斯塔克生气地说。

啊，该死，这不是他的意思。

“不，那是——呃。我的意思是，暴露在魔法下会改变某些东西的表现，比如电子和高能辐射。我认为这里的技术肯定走了另一种发展方向，它……适应了一个充满魔力的环境。在家乡那边，我已经习惯了魔法和科技不兼容。”

“所以……如果这里的魔力水平已经很高了，那应该不成问题，对吧? ”彼得插话道。

也许吧。

“好吧，只是……尽量不要太过火? ”哈利觉得如果他劝鱼不游泳的话会更容易一点。

彼得在整个讨论过程中似乎一直在憋着问题，但最终还是忍不住了。

“龙皮有什么特别功能吗，还是仅仅只是一种奇特的皮革? ”他脱口而出，然后猛地闭上了嘴。

他一直盯着这件夹克，好像它是一个他想解决的有趣的谜题，这比斯塔克要好，他看起来几乎要控制不住自己拿着它跑出去研究。哈利以后可能会借给他们一些旧的龙皮手套，只要没人想到哈利会在巡逻时戴着它们就好了。当你用双手施放魔法时，戴上有魔法抗性手套是……不怎么好的。

“几乎不可能用物理手段破坏它，尤其是在这里，游离魔力是如此之强。它也很擅长阻挡魔法，因为它能吸收魔法，但是还有办法绕过它。它也不能很好地抵御钝器的攻击，它太软了。”不过这让它穿起来感觉很舒服。

“好的，所以你需要一件内甲。”斯塔克申明。“一些防护性强但不会太笨重的、会限制你的机动性的东西。”

这听起来还不错。如果哈利施防护咒语有点慢的话，一点额外的保护会很有用。在美国，持枪的人比他习惯的要多得多。

“你应该让它看起来像《克隆战争》[注7]中的绝地盔甲。他的外套基本上就是一件长袍，并且他是一个来自遥远星系的巫师。”

哈利完全不知道他在说什么，但彼得似乎觉得这很滑稽，因为彼得和斯塔克都越来越难以置信地看着他。

“你不知道《星球大战》是什么，对吧? ”彼得慢吞吞地说着，好像哈利正遭受某种巨大的悲剧，需要小心翼翼地对待。甚至斯塔克也怜悯地看着哈利。

“这是……某个电子游戏? ”哈利两眼摸黑地试探了一下。

彼得痛苦地叫了一声，就像哈利的回答伤害了他的身体。

“我们需要修复这个错误。”他宣布。“你明天来我家，我们一起看六部原创电影——”

“三部原创电影。”斯塔克争辩道，打断了彼得的话，“如果必要的话，还有三部垃圾前传。”

彼得装作斯塔克什么都没说，对此视而不见。

“你介意我的朋友内德来吗？仅仅只是他真的很想见你，而且他还是《星球大战》的超级粉丝。他知道我是蜘蛛侠，他知道我知道你是谁，但是他不知道其他的事情，因为我不知道你想让他知道多少，你明白了吗? ”

哈利花了一点时间理解那句话。如果彼得的朋友已经知道他是蜘蛛侠，而彼得也知道游隼的身份，那么很明显他们将通过彼得互相认识。

哈利相信彼得，但是他对这个叫内德的家伙一无所知，也不知道他是否能保守秘密。虽然事实上彼得的脸并没有因为蜘蛛侠给了他一些信任而出现在新闻上。他转头看向斯塔克，想听听他的想法。

斯塔克看上去很疑虑，这可不是什么好事，但是看到哈利看向了他，他说出了自己的想法。

“这可能没什么问题，但你只能告诉他虚假的背景。如果让彼得保留他的制服的条件不是让梅知道的话，我甚至不会让彼得告诉他那令人难以置信地有吸引力的婶婶。你可以告诉弗雷德[注8]实习生的假身份，暗示他这不是全部真相。他会脑补出自己的结论，而你不必真的对他撒谎。”

这很有道理。如果每个人都知道哈利的伪装是假的，那么这个伪装就没有什么意义了。

斯塔克给了哈利一块斯塔克平板，里面有他掌握的关于神秘爆炸案的数据。在确保他们下周六都会回来之后斯塔克赶走了他们。

他们直接回到了彼得家，约定了周日的电影马拉松，然后彼得告诉哈利更多关于他的朋友内德的事情。这些故事多少让哈利想起了他和罗恩的友谊，回到了战争变得严重之前的学校里。

战后他们的友谊再也没有完全修复。哈利无法完全原谅罗恩在战争期间他们需要他时抛弃了他和赫敏，即使他最终回来了。而罗恩觉得哈利在战争结束后的逃避让他很恼火，因为他认为他们做了那么多事情，值得受到关注。甚至在哈利离开并把自己困在另一个宇宙之前，他们就已经在逐渐疏远的道路上了。

门的开启把哈利拉回到现实，他跟着彼得下了车。他送彼得走到门口，但在那里停了下来。虽然他很喜欢和彼得待在一起，但是他有两条从斯塔克那里得到的新线索要核实，他没有耐心再等了。

“好吧。”哈利开始说，然后停顿了一下。他不知道在这里说再见是否合适。

“明天见? ”彼得把他们从尴尬的沉默中解救出来。

“是的，当然。”哈利回答。

沉默继续着。

“那我就走了。回头见。”哈利终于设法转身离开，这样他就可以幻影移形了。

当哈利开始走路的时候，彼得说了最后一声“拜”。哈利不得不强迫自己不要再次回来告别，他显然患上了某种精神上的缺陷。

他拐进了第一条空荡荡的小巷，这条小巷视线，他幻影移形回家了。他还不能开始调查斯塔克给他的线索，因为已经有周日计划了，但他至少应该有时间阅读这些信息。

[注1]原文losers，意译后少了嘲讽的语气，选择音译。  
[注2]Ted，指Ned（内德），托尼记不住不重要的人的名字。  
[注3]即出现在J.R.R.托尔金的小说著作中的一块架空世界中的大陆和世界。  
[注4]英国作家，以创作经典严肃奇幻作品《霍比特人》、《魔戒》与《精灵宝钻》而闻名于世  
[注5]皮平：皮瑞格林·图克（Peregrin Took），他的朋友称他为皮平（Pippin），是托尔金的小说《魔戒》里的角色，是一个霍比特人。霍比特人：是在托尔金小说中出现的一种民族，体型娇小。  
[注6]原文Stones and glass houses Stark，仿照句子“stones and grass houses hobbit”（译：住石头和青草房子的霍比特人）格式。glass玻璃，grass青草，两个单词很相似，算是英文的谐音梗。  
[注7]指《星球大战：克隆战争》，《星球大战》系列中的一部作品。  
[注8]Fred，还是在说Ned，托尼“发明”的新名字。


End file.
